DXD The Red Blood Blade Emperor
by Silver the snow wolf
Summary: "Ok, my day started off with a nightmare or a memory. I find my breakfast already ready for me, but i live alone. school life normal as it can be, Oh and did i tell you that i got stabbed by a random man and wake up in my bed the next day? And it didn't not stop there, Now two girls are in my living room?" OCXRIAXSONAXHAREM. Bad grammar warnings.
1. Blood Blade awakens

**This story this running along my DXD** **The Nine-Tails Chao Blade Emperor. Just something i was thinking about wells making my other story.** **It running along the same lines with the Sacred gears being the same as i love making new sword types. Also No Saji or issei in this story.**

 **Silver Snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces**

 **Pov Silver. Kouh hospital, 10 years before the DXD events.**

Kouh Hospital? People say that the hospital are scary places, but i find them sad place.

"I'm sorry but we couldn't find anything wrong with him." I was in inside of doctors office with a faceless doctor who I couldn't even get a shit about.

"Doctor, but he has to black veins on his arms?" The people next me was also faceless but i could told that they are female.

'Who are you?' I used to think as I didn't know this people as i couldn't remember who they was.

Fire and blood? People screaming is what come to mind as I remembered that myself standing inside of a burning house and with a smiling face as i watched two people get crushed and burned to die by rubble.

"I WISHED THAT YOU NEVER WAS BORN!" A faceless male shouted as he was being crushed by a wooden beam on top of him and i was stood next to him too. "YOUR A EVIL CHILD AND I HOPE YOU GO TO HELL." He said before i just walked away from him and the woman who head was smashed in by some wood.

"I hope I can." I said with the most Innocent voices, just from a set of arm wrapped around my neck and pulled me into a gentle hug.

"Now let me take care of you. My darling." A sweet girl voice, i heard as i let myself be taken and darkness take over my mind after. "Soon you will be all mine and Nothing will stop me from having you."

 **This morning.**

My eyes shot open as i sat up quickly taking deep breath. "What was that." I asked myself before claiming myself down and i looked at my surroundings a simple size i was sit in and a good side room with red wallpapers. "I'm just in my room." I sighed as i looked to my left to find a black home cat, sleeping in ball on my grey bed sheets. I smiled and started to stroking my pet. "Kuro? It time to get up." I said as my black friend started to wake up and looked at me. "Morning." I said and i got a 'Meo' from her. I chuckled before picking her up and held her in my arms and I smiled as she a cute.

She jumped up to the top of my head and I got up for my bed before stacking my arm out and check the Clock 6:10AM. "I'm 10 minutes late." I said before I rushed over to wardrobe and quick throw on my new uniform. 'Hi I am Silver Snow, a 2 years student at Kuoh Academy.' I was final my uniform and rushed down stair to the living room only to find a plate of foods on the table. "Again?" I asked as no once was inside of the house other then me and Kuro. I sighed before sitting down and started to eat the food. 'I life alone as both of my parent are die and I don't know the person who been taking care of me of the last 10 years, but I own them my life.' I just about finished my food and looked the Clock on the wall. 6:26AM. I got up and grab my backpack that was next to table, before rushing over to the front. "I'M GOING TO SCHOOL!" I shouted as if someone was listing before Kuro jumped onto my shoulder and the two of us headed to school.

break.

'Ok got to class without a single problem.' I manage to get to my class, Class 2-A and walked to my desk at the back of Class without running into my number one's trouble maker. "SILVER!?" 'Oh fuck my life.' I looked at to see Brown twin tails Hair girl with brown and big chest side, rushing over to me. "Morning." she stood at my desk as I sighed and looked at her with a smile.

"Morning Murayama." I said and I looked at my Sword loving friend. This Aria Murayama is one of the two Kendo captains and my best friend. I'm the male only in the kando club as the only way in is too, last 2 minutes against one of the two captains or that happens to the boys, the girls get in pretty easy then the boys. I ménaged to headed both of captains at the same time as deal-wielding is my thing. "How your day doing?" I asked and Murayama smiled.

"Much better." She said before taking the desk next me. "Now that i seen my favourite Swordman." She looked at me with funny grin. "You still show me how you manage to handle two swords?" She said and as i smiled and opened my backpack up and out popped Kuro head. "Oh hello Kuro." Murayama said as i laughted and pat Kuro befor she moved to my desk.

"i wonder how miss Ultimate Defense is doing?" I asked and Murayama giggled at my little nickname.

"Yui just finishing up with her homework." Murayama said as i smiled until.

"Aria!?" Me and Murayama looked over at the class room Door to see a short pink hair wearing a white headband girl who looked to be out of breath. "You had to run off without me? And now your hogging Silver all to yourself." The girl is Yui Katase, the second captain for the Kando club. "Silver?" I looked at she with a oddly look. "She hasn't done evening to you has she?" Katase asked and i shake my head.

"No." i smiled as i Lented over to Murayama and kissed her on the side of her head. "I'm the one doing thing to her." I grin as Katase and Murayama face both Blushed red.

Katase was ready to explode. "Silver?" I looked at Katase with a small smile

"Yes?" I answered as Katase storm over to my dask and slammed it.

"You better even the Field." She said and I chuckled before standing up and kiss the top of Katase head and that made her blush and smiled. "That better." She said as me and Murayama both Laughing at her reply. This is our normal morning routine and i wouldn't have the two of them even different. I like them, but they just my friends and nothing more.

 **Middle night. Kouh parks.**

Will that how i felt this morning. "Bbrrr." I was in pain and kneeing down on the ground inside of Kouh park with a blue spear of light i think in my stomach and i was choking up blood and looking at a Man wearing a middle-aged-looking man with short black hair and dark blue eyes.

His attire consisted of a pale grey trench coat over a white dress shirt with a matching ascot, black pants and shoes, a pair of black gloves, and a black fedora.

"Your a tough kid." He said as I looked at him with hatred in my eyes. "Hate? That a dangerous power your using." He summon a second blue spear and missed it my head. "Your death will be swift and painless." He said before ending my life by stabbing me in the stomach again.

"Fuck. This hurts." I said as i looked at the man who stabbed as I drop it the floor and looked at him again. "You can just leave me to die." I smiled as I laughed. "Man it's hurt let hall." I looked at sky. "I guess that this is my time." I looked at the man who just take his hat off to me.

"I'm sorry but you are to dangerous to keep a life." He said before two black angels wings and flow away. Leave me alone in the cold with a hole in my stomach.

I smiled as i looked at the night sky and looked at the stars and the full moon. "I guess that I'm really dying?" I chuckled as more blood came up and i started to think about my last few years of my life and i smiled. "I'm sorry Yui, Aria." I slowly reached into my pocket to pull out a photo gallery of me with Kuro on top of my head and both Yui and Aria hugging me as I'm holding the first place trophy for last year National Kando tournament and the three of us are smiling. "I guess that i couldn't be with you both girls for the rest of my life." I choking up more blood and placed the photo onto my chest. "Hi if anyone can hear me, i wanted only one wish great-" my arm drop to the ground. "And that to grant me one more Chance to live with the people who i lov-". The last word faded away form my mouth and my eyes slow close. 'Forgive me, my friends.' I thought as i last death take me.

"We are here grant your wish." I hear a sweet voice from the darkness.

"In exchange that you live of our sake." The second voice was a kind voice. I opened my eyes only a little bit before moving my lip.

 **'TRY TO TAME ME IF YOU WANT, BUT I'M NOT GOING TO GIVE YOU MY HEART.'** And with that I blinked out.

Break.

eye shot open and i shot up, before looking around only to find myself in my bed and room. "What the fuck?" I asked myself as I looked at my chest to find no damage or scars. "What the fuck?" I said again before getting up and taking a deep breath. once stood up I tell something was different with my body, as my strength felt higher and everything was better. "What this up with me?" I asked only for my phone to ring.

I looked at my nightstand and find my black phone moving around. I picked it up to see Yui's name on the front. I answered. "Hi Silver are you ok?" Yui asked and i was confused.

"Yeah I'm why?" i looked at me clock and my eyes widened.

"It because your career called the school and said you had a cold and you wouldn't be in." Yui said and i looked at my clock 11:33AM. "Me and Aria got a little worried that all." i smiled as i closed my eye and sat down.

"I'm fine, i just came in late and take a Shower and forgot to dry myself off properly." i said before walking over to my wardrobe and started to get changed. "i will be in school once i get better ok?" i asked and i could tell Yui was wanted.

"Ok." she said and i chuckled.

"How about you and Aria come over of the night and we will hangout?" i said and i hear Yui voice got more cheerful.

"You got it Silver. Well see you later." she said and i smiled.

"Well see you both tonight." I said before ending the call, i smiled before hearing humming coming from down stairs. "Who in my house?" I asked before reaching into my wardrobe and pulled out a katana sword that was in case in wooden sheath. 'Guess it time to let you out.' I thought before walked into the hallway and listened again.

"hummm." I heared it again and i walked to the stair and i find Kuro looking at something or someone. Quietly moving moving down stair, patting Kuro on the way down and walked over to the living room and leaning on the doorframe with my arms crossed. "You think that he going to wake up soon?" I looked a a beautiful young woman with white skin, blue eyes and beautiful crimson hair that reaches down to her thighs with a single hair strand sticking out from the top. Her hair also has loose bangs covering her forehead and side bangs framing her face. Her height was around 172 cm. she also is wearing my school uniform. which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. she was standing in my kitchen and cooking soming.

"I hope so, I'm starting to worried about his health." I looked at a young bespectacled woman with a slim figure, black hair styled in a short bob cut and violet eyes. Her height is 166 cm. and also is wearing my school uniform. which consists of a white long-sleeved, button-down shirt with a black ribbon on her shirt collar worn under a black shoulder cape and a matching button-down corset, a magenta skirt with white accents, and brown dress shoes over white crew-length socks. she was standing in my kitchen and cooking soming. She was sit at my table. "His body looks to be build for combat and he did react to us as we speak to him." She said as she looked at the red hair. I slowly moved behind sword to her neck. "Huh?" She looked at me as i looked down at her.

The red hair looked at us both. "Sona?" The red head was about to do something and i moved the sword closer to the black hair neck and that stop her. "Why are you doing this?" She asked and i looked at with a odd look.

"Why are you in my house." I asked back and that got red to back down and i removed my sword from the black hair girl neck and sheath my sword away. "Now tell me why you both are in my house and using my food?" I asked as black hair girl and red head looked at me and my hand was on my sword handle.

 **And done.**

 **This story is kind of a 'What IF' to my Chao Blade emperor story, i will be updating both story's in the next few days.**

 **So Favourite, Follow and Review.**


	2. Blood blade and the Devils

POV Silver.

I find myself sitting at my own dinner table with two of the 4 grant lady of my school.

Red head, is Rias Gremory the president of Occult Research Club and the beauty of the school.

The black hair girl with the glasses, is Sona Shitori the student council of my school and is the highest grade student of school with getting first place in every test, I normally come in 14th places in the overall test scores.

I am confused about all this, as i only talk to Sona the odd time because of perverted duo keep trying to peek on the girls of the kendo club and I ended up beating the shit off of them at least 4 time a day and the that ended up with Sona trying to tell me off, but i just tell her that it my job to protect the girls of my club from people like them.

"So let me get this straight? Your both are Devils and i die last night because i was killed by a being who a fallen angel and they after me because i hold a power that they are scary of?" I asked and Rias nodded. "And the pair of you revived me because i called out to you because i was dying and now I'm a devil?" I asked again and Sona nodded with a smile on her face and i ended up sighing. "So what piece am i?" I asked and Both girls looked at me with a smile.

"You take all 8 of my pawns and 7 of Sona pawns to revive." Rias said and i looked at my hand before putting it into a fist. "Your powers must be powerful if you take all them pawns." She joke and i looked at her with a serious face.

"Well thank you for save my life, but I'm not going to freely serve you." I said only for Sona to question me.

"And why that?" She asked and i looked at her.

"Because I'm not once to just bend my knee to someone, without a good reason too." I said and Rias started to complain.

"How about saving your life?" She said and I laughed.

"Yeap, but once i save your life's then we are even." I said with a smile and that got both girls. "But I'm not going to just up and leave you both, as i got a debt to repay to you, but i need to set some ground rules before i started to work with you?" I said and both girls looked at each other nodding and look at me.

"What do you have in mind?" Sona asked and i smiled.

"One is I'm not a servant. I'm willing to help with anything that you need help, but i will not blindly follow someone without a good reason, so If you's try to order me to do something I dislike then i will not follow you and you can say good bye to me." I said and Rias just sighed.

"So your want to be free?" She asked and i nodded. "I'm ok with this, Sona?" She looked at Sona just looked at me.

"What type of thing do you dislike?" Sona asked and i looked at her with a smiled.

"dishonest this the biggest, but if you ever try to harm people without a good reason." My eyes locked on the two girls with anger in them. "I will kill you." I Said and both girls was in shocked.

"Openly threatens to kill us?" Sona Talk back and i nodded, she smield. "I guess you have a history of people who hurt other?" She asked and i nodded.

"My parent was horrible people and they tried to use me to harm my friend, so i burned the house down and killed them." I said and both girls looked at me in fear. "Yeah, when i make a promise I keep them."

"So that why you live alone?" Rias asked and i nodded.

"Of the last 10 years." I smiled before crossing my arm. "Now for my second rule is that if you need me is to text me as I'm a member of the kendo club and i hangout with the captains a lot, so i need a little time to get away from them." I said and both girls nodded.

"I can deal with that." Rias said and Sona agreed.

"i read your profile. your one of the three captains of the kendo club and gained the name of the duel wielding prince from the girls of the school and you are 14th places in the school test results." She said and I looked at her oddly. "You place in the school is big and if suddenly you started to work for the student council or ORC it would gain a lot of attention. So you plan to limit the time you see us so that we can keep other secret as devil?" She said and i nodded.

"Beautiful and smart, could not asks for a more perfect woman." I siad and Sona blushed as Rias grinned.

"Ohh." Rias said only for Sona to looked at the ground. "Look like someone is embarrassed?" Rias was teasing Sona and i sighed.

"Rias behaviour." I said with a disappoint tone, before carrying on with my Ground rules. "Thirdly is my two Best friends have to know about this." I siad and this confused both of Girls.

"Why?" Sona asked and i looked at her.

"Because we never keep secret from each other and I don't want to worry them." I said and Rias smiled.

"They like your family?" She asked and i nodded.

"The three of us have been together since the first year of middle school, and we stick together." I said before placing my sword on to the table and both girls looked at it.

"That a sacred gear?" Rias siad and i looked at her oddly. "Sword brith?" Sona was shocked by this news.

"That same sacred gear that your knight uses?" She asked and Rias nodded. Sona try to touch my sword case but it ended up glowing dark red and injured her finger. "OK that not normal." She looked at me. "What it abilities?" She asked and i shake my head.

"I don't know, it was just in my bedroom one day around 9 years and it never done that before." I said as Rias looked at my sword more closely. "What got you?" I asked Before Rias looked at me.

"Silver, i want you to draw the sword." She said and i was confused about this, but i take the grip and stood up before being the care to my left side and i draw my sword only to find that the blade is different from before as the blade is jet black with a red core and a solid green energy ball appeared at the base of the sword blade and a above the handle. (Just like the cover image.) "I knew it." Rias stood up making me and Sona looks at her. "Your sacred gear was a 'sleep' and becoming a devil reawaken it." She said as I looked at my new sword. "We need to see just how much your sacred gear can do." I just smiled.

"We can wait for that, I'm still recovering." I looked at her with a smiled and she blushed. "At least we know what my powers are, now i need to find my pet?" I looked over at the stair to find Kuro was gone. "Were she gone?" I asked and Both Sona and rias was confused.

"You have a pet?" Sona asked and i nodded.

"Yeap a black cat. I had her for the pasted 10 years and she the part of my family." I said before looking in the hallway and i sighed. "She probably in my room sleeping again." I returned to room only for my ears to pick up on a noise coming form the bathroom. "Who the fuck?" I said before looking at Rias and Sona. "Who else is in my house?" I asked and both girls shake their heads "So who the fuck is in my house?" I said before Ria's face lit up.

"Could be Akeno?" I looked at her oddly. "What?" She asked and I shanked my head.

"Miss BDSM?" I asked only of Sona to giggle.

"So you know about her interests?" She asked and i nodded.

"One time, i may have lost myself and i slapped her on the ass as a joke. We both mess around from time to time with talking about inappropriate thing and she dared me to do something to her." I blushed before smiling. "So i." Rias was a little shocked.

"So your the little toy she talk about." My eye widened. "Also she said something about a secret you both shared?" Rias was pushing my buttons.

"Keep talking about it and my sword will meet your heart." I said as my sword started to glow a dark red colour.

"WHAT?" Rias shouted and that confused me and Sona. Rias walked over to my sword and held out her hand before a circle appeared and a dark red flame appeared and my sword and the ball reacted. "Your Sword hold the power of Destruction." She siad and i was confused as fuck, but Sona reaction was strange.

"He has your family ability?" She asked and Rias nodded. "How?" Both girls looked at me.

"What?" I asked as Rias pulled up my hair. "What are you looked at?"

"Your hair, do you dye it?" I shake my head and hit her hand away.

"No my hair has always been like this." I placed my sword back into my sheath and walked out of the room. "I want you all to leave my house." I said before walking up stairs and head to my room. Opening the door i find Kuro just sleeping on my pillow and i smiled before walked over and sit down on my bed and picked up Kuro before holding her close to my chest and she looked at me with a cute face. "I guess my life going to hell again." I said and Kuro looked at me oddly. "I'm a devil now, the living embodiment of sin." I smiled evilly before holding her to the sky. "Maybe one day, i could a king of hell or maybe a knight to the god Staten." I joke and Kuro just 'Meow.'

"You could if you work hard." I looked at my door and i spotted Rias.

"I told you to leave." I said before sitting up and Rias smiled.

"I am, but i just wanted to bye before I leave." She said and i waved.

"Bye." I said only Rias to cross her arms.

"That no way to talk to your master." I just laughed at her. and this made her mad.

"Your not my master and you never will." I said in a cold tone.

"your a handful." She push up her tits. "What is going to take to open you up?" She asked and i smield.

"Letting me live my life without you ordering me away." I said before petted kuro and that pissed Rias off.

"I shouldn't have revive you." She said before leaving the room, but before Rias closed the door she looked at me. "Just to let you know that are going to join the Occult Research Club and you don't have a chance." She said before I reached under my pillow and throw something at the door and it shit Rias up as she looked at the doorframe to black combat knife. Rias looked at me as i held a second one in my right hand.

"You was saying?" I asked only for Rias to get frustrated and slammed the door. "BYE!" I sighed before sitting down and pulled my phone to find two new number. Rias and Sona. 'So now my new hell begins." I just fall onto my bed and closed my eyes. 'I need a plan.' I thought before i fell into a deep sleep.

 **Inside of Silver mild.**

I flouting in place full of fire and i could feel heat from the flame. 'Something off.' I opened my eyes. "Who ever here speak?" I said before standing up right and looked around. "Because if you don't I'm going to thinking about boobs and other things." I said before the flame behind me started to roaring. "There you are?" I looked up to two a red western dragon with bright green eyes. "Nice to meet you." I said with a small smile.

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri. (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Silver Snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human(Formally),** **reincarnated Devil(?).**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **: A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter:**


	3. Blood blade and his blood brides

**Blake-Valentine-II (to answer your review about Kuroka name. It was the first thing that came to my mind.)**

 **Neo infinity (To answer your question review: thanks for the support and to thank about Rias being in the Harem, she in the harem as I'm returning some of my old idea from a my first Fic into this story and it happened to involve Rias and Silver doing something that hardly looked down on, but I'm not going to say and let you all figure out. If you figure it out PM me with the answer.**

Pov Silver.

 **Inside of Silver's mind.**

I flouting in place full of fire and i could feel heat from the flame. 'Something off.' I opened my eyes. "Who ever here speak?" I said before standing up right and looked around. "Because if you don't I'm going to thinking about boobs and other things." I said before the flame behind me started to roaring. "There you are?" I looked up to two a red western dragon with bright green eyes. "Nice to meet you." I said with a small smile.

 **"Are you my new partner?"** The Dragon red said and i looked at him oddly. **"You seems to be confused."** The dragon asked and i nodded.

"I'm set new to the whole supernatural shit." I said before looking at my hand. "Being killed and revive as a devil is pretty shitty." I said and the dragon looked at me oddly.

 **"So your a devil then?"** He asked and i nodded.

"Yeah, for like a day and one of my bosses is a total bitch." I laughed and the dragon was just looking at me, but more over my hair.

 **"You hold the same colour as my old friend, but that maybe just a coincidence."** He said and i wears confused. **"Never mind what i just said, but your arua this different than a normal human's?"** He come close to me and i could see his face. He's face is around size of my body. **"Your arua and soul holds a set of sacred gears?"** He asked as i held out my hand and my black sword appeared. **"A** **Creation Sacred Gears. That will be useful to us."** He said and i looked at him.

"Could you teach me how to use it?" I asked and he nodded and we started with my lessons.

Break.

It been a few hour since i meet the red dragon Ddraig and he a pretty good guy, he like a uncle or an older brother. He showed me how to use both of my swords sacred gears. yes both, we discovered that my housed another sacred gear called Blade blacksmith and this sacred gear makes holy sword which is super effective on Devil and Fallen angel like the man who killed me the first time. Ddraig even started to think about new sword of me uses like a anti-angel weapon by using my sword birth, but i need work on my magic before i even try to use higher level magic techniques.

Ddraig even show me the sacred gear, he is sealed in the Boosted gears and i was Surprised with the abilities of it. Doubling my power every 10 seconds sounds pretty cool, but the drawback of it is the only thing i hate about it. Also my fighting style is more light attack than heavy attack, so the boosted gear could only use as a shield or a upgrade of my speed if i could use the boosts to increase it.

I being learning about everything that Ddraig could teach me and i started to put what i learned to use by practicing inside of my mind. Were Rias, Sona or anyone can never Interrupt me.

 **Pov 3th person. Outside of Silver house. (Same as Issei's house so I'm not going to explain every detail.)**

Two girls wearing the Kuoh school girl's uniform. One with brown hair that is in twin tails and the another girl has Pink hair and white headband on.

"Yui?" Aria asked as she looked at Yui. "You have a key?" She asked and Yui nodded before reaching into her and pulled out a red colour key. "He given you one?" Aria said as Both of them walked over to the front door.

"he given one to you too." Yui said with a smile before unlocking the door and open it only to find a quiet house and two set of shoes at the front of the Hallway. 'He got someone over?' Yui thought before take a step inside the house and take her shoes off. "SILVER?!" She shouted up the stairs to see if her red hair friend was a wake.

"He not answering?" Aria asked and Yui shake her head. "That not normal. He normally text to say that he heading to sleep." Aria said as she walked pass Yui and head to the living room to see it was clean and it looked like no once used it in a few days. "Looks like he hasn't been in here for a few days?" She said before walking to the kitchen that was connected to living and looked at the sink and she could see a set of plates and a 3 cup in the side. 'He must have a someone here or he got ready for us.' Aria giggled before Kuro jumped onto the side next to Aria. "Oh Kuro, how are you?" She asked as she petted the cat and kuro just Meowed.

"ARIA!" Aria and Kuro looked at the room door to see Yui breathing heavily.

"Yui what wrong?" Aria asked and Yui pointed to the stairs.

"It Silver. He glowing." She said before rushing back up stair. Aria looked at Kuro before storming after Yui, leaving kuro behind.

"What troubling girls?" A voice said as Kuro lick her paw. "Guess it time to show myself to him before that whore take over my Silver life." Kuro jumped off the side and started to grow in a more human like form, until an beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, long black hair with split bangs, and hazel-gold eyes with cat-like pupils, who stood around 5 feet 3 inches. Her attire consists of a black kimono, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband. The kimono features a red interior and it is open at her shoulders. "He going to need help with his new magic abilities." The woman said before walking out of the living room.

Meanwhile in silver room both Yui and Aria was deal with a glowing sleeping boy who was just laying down on his bed with two sword his hands one black and one white also a red gauntlet with a green jewel and 2 golden spikes, a Dragon-like gauntlet that covers up the Silver's left hand and a majority of his the arm. "What happening to him?" Aria asked as Yui was shaking. "Yui?" Aria looked at her friend. "Hi Yui are you ok?" She asked as Yui looked at her.

"He one of us." She said and Aria eyes widened. "Looked at the dark sword?" Aria looked at the sword. "That the-" she was about to say something but Silver stopped glowing and his eyes started to open and he looked at the girls.

"Yui?" He looekd at the pink hair before looking at the brown hair girl. "Aria?" He started to get up and try to hold his head with his left hand but his new 'arm' and sword got in the way. "What? Why they out?" He siad before looking at his another hand. "What the fuck?" He said and looked at the girls and his eyes widened. "I can explain?!" He shouted as he started panicked and both girls sighed before smiling at them.

"Silver this one of us." Yui said before holding her right hand out and a it started glowing as a little beam of a dark purple light. Aria did the same thing but she hold out her left hand and whites light come out. One the light die down, silver was shocked by this as his best friends are holding a set swords in their hand.

"No fucking way." He said before standing up and looked at his friends. "You two have sacred gears?" He said and the two looked at him oddly.

"Sacred gears?" Aria asked and three of them heared a laughted coming from the door and they all looked to see a black hair girl. "Who that?" Aria asked only for Silver to say.

"Knight." He said before disappear.

the black hair just giggled before a purple circle appeared and blocking two black and white swords that was being held by Silver who was pissed. "I see you." She said before silver disappear again and try to hit her and he got block again. "You needed to be faster than, dear." She said before pointing her finger to Silver head flicked him and he fall to the floor. The black hair girl looked at the two kendo captains held their sword up to her. "You two trying to protect him from me?" She asked and two nodded and she smiled. "Guess i should let you both looked after him." She said before walking out of the room only for the word of-

 **"** **Explosive!"** To be heared and everyone looked at the red hair guy who was started to stand up but was struggling. "You got a second to explain to me who the fuck you are?" Silver said as his face started to anger over and the black hair girl just shake her shoulders.

"I'm the people who be looking after you for the last 10 years." She said and Silver and the kendo captains looked at her funny.

"What?" The three of they said before Silver's left hand said. ' **Reset!'** And Silver fell to the floor again.

 **Break. Pov Silver**

'Ok after a weird wake up call between both my best friends being the first people i see and a random black hair girl who claiming to be my career and she can use magic? Also were my cat?!' I thought as we are all sit down in my room. Both Yui and Aria was on the bed, i was sitting on the floor with my back against the wall close to the door and the unknown girl was sitting on my computer chair with a cheeky smile. Everyone was just quiet until i broke the ice. "Ok?" I said and everyone looked at me as i looked at the black hair girl. "I wanted to know who you are? Because if your with the Devils then I want you to leave as i had ever of you guys." I said and she laughed.

"I'm not with the princess group." She smiled with her eyes closed. "I hate her and her family." She said and i smiled as we agreed on something. Both Yui and Aria was confused about the things we was talking about.

"Devils?" Yui asked as me and the black girl looked at the two. "Silver, who are these devils?" She asked me and I sighed.

"It a long story, but to put it simple I'm not human anymore." I said and this shocked the two girls as i started to explain what happened in the last 24 hours.

"so you was kill by a man who had Black angel wings?" Aria asked and i nodded.

"and Two people who your not tell us they names are claiming to be your masters now?" Yui asked and i nodded to her.

"And now you just started to learn about the supernatural from a voice inside of your head?" Aira asked and i nodded to her again. Both girls sighed.

"Ok this is a lot to take in." Yui said and Aria nodded to her and i just smiled. "But what us?" She asked and i looked at her oddly. "What going to happen to us, now that know about you?" She asked in wrong tone. "Are you just going to leave us behind?" I was shocked and i was going to answer but the black hair girl answered before me.

"You girls have noting to fear." She said as Yui and Aria looked at her as she looked at me with a grin. "He not going anywhere. You two are his family after all and he won't let you go so early." She said and i blushed as both of my friends looked at me. "And if you want to know why he blushed is because he has a crush on you both." She said and i slammed my head on the floor.

"Shut up!" I said and everyone look at me. "How did you know?" I asked and she grinned.

"Your cat around know." She said and me, Yui and Aria all looked at her. "I'm Kuro, but my full name is Kuroka." She said and i started to piece together.

"You been with me since my parents death?" I siad in shocked as the girls looked at me. "You cleaned, cook and even more protect me from the fires 10 years ago." I said and Kuroka nodded, that started my tears going.

"Silver?" Both Yui and Aria called my name and i let myself cry.

"Thank you, Kuroka." I said with a big smile on my face. "Thanks you from the bottom of my heart." I siad only for Kuroka to giggle.

"Oh my baby boy is crying." She joked.

"You don't look older than me so how I'm 'your baby boy'?" I asked and Kuroka started to laughing her ass off.

"I'm only 18 and your my little baby boy because i pretty much rised you." She said and both of my friends just started to laughing at me too.

"Oh that a good one." Aria said and i ended up blushing like the same colour as my hair. "So Kuroka?" Aria looked at Kuroka with a smile. "How did you even know Silver?" She asked and Kuroka smiled.

"Silver save me." She said and i was confused this is and I looked at her oddly.

"But this is the first time we meet?" I said as Kuroka chuckled.

"You saved me from living on the street, took me in and care of me, so it normal for me to help you." Kuroka was smiling and I ended up smiling too, but that ended with Yui asking a question.

"So Silver, why do you have the same weapon as me and Aria." I looked at her and Aira as the two still had they sacred gears.

"Your Sacred gears are a close to mine but also different as a sacred gears reacted to the emotions of the user." I summoned my Sword birth sword. "My sword is uses something called the power of Destruction. It meant to use my magic to Send out a powerful raw energy to an opponent or that what my dragon friend told me." I said and The girls looked at me oddly.

"Dragon?" Kuroka asked and i nodded before summoning the boosted gear. "Oh the red dragon told you." She said and i nodded and de-summoned the boosted gear and faced the two kendo girls again.

"To explained 'why.' to be honest i can't tell you, i think it random who get a sacred gear and we just so happened to get a get the same gears." i said and both girls sighed.

"Will we need to do something about You being a Devil?" Yui asked and i grinned.

"I'm still the same Silver you know for the last few years." I said before thinking about something. "But i need to get stronger to protect you both from harm?" I said and got Yui and Aria to giggle. "What fun?" I asked as the two looked at me with smiles on their faces.

"You don't to worry about us?" Aria held her sword up. "We can defend ourselves." She said only for me to sigh.

"I'm never going to stop worrying about you two, OK?" i looked at them. "you two are my best friends so I'm going to worry about you. " i smiled and the two nodded before Kuroka spoke.

"How about we all train?" She said and we looked at her. "Silver going to need magic train and combat practice to master his sacred gears and Now that you know about his secret and you both got sacred gears which are the same as his. It would easier for you all to train together and learn off each other," Kuroka pointed to the girls. "Also both of you should learn the basic of magic too, that way you can fend off supernatural being without relying completely on your sacred gear to get by." She said and we all nodded, before ready for most intended 6 weeks for training in our life's.

 **And done.**

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri. (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Silver Snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human(Formally),** **reincarnated Devil(?).**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **WBlade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter:**


	4. Blood blade returned

POV Silver.

It being around 5 weeks since I become devil, discovered that both of my best friends have Sacred Gear and discovered that my cat was a people and a Catgirl too. Sweet in both areas. My friends Sacred gears turned out to be a Sub species of the my Sword Birth and Blade Blacksmith cording to Kuroka.

Yui's Sword Birth was locked in with one sword, Sun Eater it called. The sword abilities are pretty simple, eats Light magic and anti angel weapon.  
Aria's Blade Blacksmith was also locked in with one Sword, Star Eater it called. The sword abilities are pretty much the simple too. Eat Demonic magic and anti devil weapon.  
Dangerous weapons as the swords could be hidden a secret abilities just waiting to be awakened.

We decided to take a trip to Aria's grandfather temple in Kyoto to train as Aria grandfather is a priest and he know a lot about ancient history and the supernatural. Kyoto is a out of bounds city for Devils without a pass cording to Kuroka but after Aria's told her Grandfather about me being turning into a devil and against my will at that, so he sent me a pass that was tattooed on to my skin. 'A live pass he called it.' So i ended up with a red fox on my right shoulder.

Once we got there, we went straight to Aria's temple as i was uncomfortable being in a place with so much magic in the city. At the temple, we got a warm welcome by Aria's Grandfather who was nice to me and even called me, 'the husband.' As a joke, but he was welcoming to me even though I'm a devil. We explained the situation to him and he started to train us in basic sword work, basic magic and the history of the supernatural. All and all we enjoy their time where. I learned Touki and basic of Senjutsu from Kuroka. i like Touki as i push myself pass my limits. Boths Yui and Aria learned Senjutsu and Touki too and we ended training until we drop. I even learned how to control my sword of Destruction power and able to control without my sword but it unstable and highly destructive, so i use it at short range. I named my power, Blood Ruin.

Rias been the bitch she is has been trying to locating me for the last few weeks and i told her to go and fuck herself. Sona try to find me too but unlike Rias, Sona was kind and asked if i was alright and to see were i was. I told her I'm gone to visit my grandfathers' house to clear my mind and get my head wrapped around the change and also to train a little to see what my sacred gears can do. So Sona leave me to it. I updated her with my progress and even let her about both Yui and Aria Sacred gears and asked her to keep it to herself and not tell rias about them as I don't trust her.

Looking back on it, I realised that my powers have increased a lot more than i first thought. Kuroka told me to keep a eye on my Blood Ruin and boosted gear as both of them are effecting each other in some unknown way, Ddraig say not to use the boosted gear for a time as he is working on something with them, so i leave him to it. Before we headed off home, Aria Grandfather give me a gift in the form of a red colour leather jacket with a red dragon on the back and told me that it belong to a friend of his, but it turned out to be enchanted with a magic and i love it.

Right now me, Yui, Aria and Kuroka are headed to school walking side by side. Yui on my right and Aria on my left with Kuroka walking next to Yui with a Kouh school uniform on. Kuroka decide to go to school with me and us as a transfer student under the name of Kuroka Hyoudou and register at my house. On the way into the school we was getting watched by students and some teacher was looking at us. 'Man just my luck.' I thought to myself before looking over to one of groups to see a member of the ORC, a blonde male. 'Guess Rias will know that I'm back.' We continue to the school and headed straight to class.

Time skip 1 hour later.

Class is a pain. Kuroka hold to tell the class that she and i are living in the same house and now everyone is talking about it, but luckily the school know not to annoy me with stupid thing like confusion, random questions or and probably the worst thing to do is peek at the kendo club changing. The last person to do that end up in hospital with 3 broke rip and broke leg that day and i ended up on the most feared list and main enforcer of the school after the student council, one of their members Momo Hanakai is a good friend who tell me who being a trouble maker and i deal with them after school. The hidden student council hunter, people don't dare to defy or talk back to the student council because of this rumour.

"Silver?" I looked at the class door as someone called me. I could see Sona and Rias stood there. "Could you and your captains please come with us please?" Sona asked and i looekd at the front of the class to Kuroka looking at me and she nodded before i nodded back.

"You got it. Yui, Aria let go." I siad before we walked over to the two girls standing there and we all headed out. On the way out I noticed that Kuroka was follow us in her cat form. 'Using your clone.' I smiled before Kuroka jumped onto my shoulder and she started to use sage act on my body maybe she using heal act again or Touki, but it feels goods and warm.

 **['Partner?"]** i could hear ddraig.

'What up?' I asked as he has nothing been talking to me for the last few days.

 **['I'm done with the modifications to your body.']** he said and i was a little worried about this.

'What type of modification?' I had to asked and he chuckled.

 **['Just with your muscles and blood flow. The boosted gear requires a lot of endurance and stamina to use and keep up, so I increased your muscle with a little bit of dragon energy to help with the required, but you should know that if you use the boosted gear pass your limits then your will shut down.']** Ddraig warned me and i nodded.

'How many boosts can i do?' I asked and Ddraig sighed.

 **['Around 15 is the mediun level, but you can go up to 30 this the highest you can go.']** he said and i smiled and followed both if the devils.

Break.

we made it to the ORC club, only to find Rias club members and two of Sona students council.

A young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye. The Vice President Tsubaki Shinra.

And An young beautiful girl with white flowing hair and breath taking blue-green eyes. Momo Hanakai a good friend. The two of them are Sona group.

ORC club has: beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place. Akeno Himejima. The BDSM Queen.

A handsome young man with short blond hair, blue eyes and a mole underneath his left eye. Kiba Yuuto. The Prince Charming.

And a petite girl with white hair and hazel front of her hair has two long bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs hanging over her forehead, while the back has a short bob cut. She also wears a black cat-shaped hair clip on both sides of her hair, and who hight is around 4'6 ft talls. Koneko Toujou. The mascot of the school.

Once everyone was introduced to each other. Me, Yui and Aria stay stood up with our Swords on standby on the back of ours uniforms in a dagger form. "So Silver?" Rias started her questioning. "Care to explain were you disappear too?" She asked and i smiled.

"Kyoto." I said and everyone excepted Sona was shocked.

"Are you crazy?!" Rias shouted as i looked at Sona at who nodded. "That area off limits to devils who don't passes." She said as i pulled back my blazer and rolled up my shirt right sleeve to show off my red fox mark. "What that?" She asked as i grinned.

"A life pass to Kyoto thanks to the Murayama temple." I said as I returned my uniform to normal. "Yui family have a temple in Kyoto and they care for us." I said and Kiba spoke.

"Silver that a dangerous place of us devils to be in." He said and Akeno spoke next.

"You could be hurt badly." She said only Yui to speak up.

"Silver is know in my family and this friend of the family so his safety was guaranteed as the next head of the family." She said and Everyone looked at her.

"So the Murayama family is willing to help out a devil even if they god hates us?" Rias question Yui and that pissed me off as my body started glowing a dark red colour.

"Hold your tongue before i remove it. You bitch." I siad in a demon like voice and Rias just smiled as her body started glowing too.

"You need to learn who your master is." Rias siad both of ours Auras started bouncing and fighting against each other, that was until Sona shouted.

"SILVER! RIAS BOTH OF YOU STAND DOWN!" She shouted and we both looked at her and she is scary. One me and Rias turned off our powers. "Good now that you two are done with your little fight." Sona looked at me. "Silver now you are back for your training seasons in Kyoto. You will be joining Rias and myself in a stay devil hunt later tonight to see what you can do." Sona siad and i was confused about this stay devil.

"Stay devil?" I asked and Sona nodded.

"A Devil who killed they master to gain freedom just like how you was about to do." She siad and I chuckled.

"So if i kill one of you, i would be a stay?" I asked and Sona nodded. "Noted." I turned to face rias again before speaking. "I'm going to head home and i will see you all later. Yui Aria let go." I said before turning around and just as i was about to grab the the door only to hear a sword that as pointed to my nick and looked over my shoulder to Kiba holding a black blade to my neck. "So your going to attack hmm." I asked and i looked at Kiba in the eyes.

"You try to leave our master, i will cut you down." He said as I chuckled and two swords was pointed to his neck and his was shocked, as he looked at Yui and Aria who happened their sun and star eaters out and pointed at the blonde hair. "What?" He said as i looked at him with a smiled.

"I'm not the only one who has a sacred gear." I said as my started to glow and Kiba jump back as 5 shot out from my back. "Missed." I returned my swords.

"You have sword birth?" He asked and i nodded before waving off.

"I'm boring." I said as a purple magic circle appeared behind me. "Girls it time to leave." I said as both my friend nodded and step through the circle. "Sona, if you need to get in touch with me then text me." I looked at rias and her group. "See you guys later." I said before walking into the portal.

"When did he learn how to teleport?" I hear Akeno before the circle closed me.

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri. (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Silver Snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human(Formally),** **reincarnated Devil(?).**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter:**


	5. Blood Blade first kill and the Guardian

**Quick update.**

 **(Guest: I have fix my mess.)**

POV Silver midnight.

It is 1:04 am and i am waiting outside of warehouse for Rias and Sona to show. I had Kuroka with me in her cat form as both Yui and Aria are back at their house resting up. "Man i should just go and kill that thing before the two of them get here?" I said as Kuroka just push her face close to mine.

"I know you can kill the stay devil be yourself, but you need to calm down and get ready. I will scout the building and remain in Standby." She said Before jumping off my shoulder and rushed over to warehouses. I sighed as i reached into my blazer inside pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. I pop one of the cigarette and placed it in my mouth before lighting it up with my fire magic. Taking in one big mouth full, looking up at the night sky and the moon light beating down in the city. I blow out the smoke at was building up in my lungs.

"Silver Are you smoking?" I looked to my left to see Both Ria and Sona stood there in shocked. I nodded before putting off my cigarette.

"Finally." I said before walking over to them. "So who the target?" I asked and as girls looked at me and sighed.

"We going to be talking about you smoking." Sona said and i just shrug my shoulders. "The Target a S class stay. Your job to kill it." She said and i smiled.

"So just kill it?" I asked and Rias nodded.

"Yes." She said as i summoned my Sword of Destruction and i started to started walking over to the entrance. "Silver?" I looked over at her with my smile on my face.

"I'm going to enjoy this." I said before a roar come from the warehouse. "Oh let do this." I rushed inside to find a the building was completely empty for product or boxes and covered in blood and body's. "Oh i like this." I said before jumping back as something Dorp from the rooftop. It was a young woman with a voluptuous figure with short white hair but her lower body was gigantic and beastly with four legs, each having sharp claws, and a snake as a tail. I smield as i looked at the devil. "Hi Beautiful, how you day being?" I asked and the devil looked at me with creepy smile on her face.

"OH your going to be delicious." She said as she started to play with her tits. "You looking for so fun?" She looked with her tongue as i draw my sword out and closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said before take a step forward to the stay devil and ended up on the other side of her.

"Look like you miss honey?" She said as i slowly sheath my sword and just as my sword was about to be completely sheathed, the sound of ripping could be hear. "What that?" She asked and i smiled and slammed my sword closed and blood flow everywhere as her arms come flying off. "AAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" She Screamed.

I turned around and faced her with a face covered in blood. "I'm here to ended your life in the name of my masters Rias and Sona." I walked over to her with my hands on my sword.

"DIE!" She Shouted as her rushed over to me and her lower body opened up look like a monster mounts and she tried to crushed me inside for her. "Die! DiE! DIE!" She kept shouted as i sighed.

" **BLOOD RUINS"** i placed my right hand on the devil teeth as a red and black glows triggered and with a little force a small ball of raw energy formed and blow the devil low half to bits.

"WWWWAAAAAAA!" She screamed again as i step out of her inside and looked at her.

The Stay Devil with a big hole in her lower part of her body started to rage and quickly swinged her left claw at me and she hit me sending me to the other side of werehouse. " **I'm going to eat you. You little shit."** She said as i fell out of the wall and landed on the floor and looked up her as she was stood over me and looked down at me with a smile on her face and her right claw was above me. " **DIE!"** She shouted as her claw shot to me and i grinned before holding her claw in place with my left hand and sword disappear from my side. "OH you still have some fight left?" She said only for her claw to explode and blood flow everywhere. **"AWWWWWW!"** She looked at my hand to find it is glowing a blood red colour. " **WHAT THIS THAT MAGIC?!"** She Shouted as Rias and Sona rushed in.

I smiled before stood up and put my hand into my pockets and kicked the stay to the roof to which it hit with some force and hit the ground with a loud boom in the middle of the floor. I walked over to her as she was in pain and struggled to face me as i stood over her. "Even last word" I asked and she looked at me painful face.

"Go Hell!." She said as i sighed before held my right hand to her and my blood ruins formed in my hand.

"Game over." I said as a great deal of energy shot and the stay devil explode leaving nothing behind only a pool of blood was leaved. I sighed before walking over to Rias and Sona who was in shock. "I'm done here." I said as i walked pass them only for Kuroka to hop back on my shoulder.

Once I reach the door of the Warehouse i turned around to see Rias looking at me. "That power?" I was confused by her question. "You used the power of Destruction like it was second Nature." She said and i smiled at her.

"I just compress my Sword of Destruction power into my hands and used it like a shotgun." I said and Rias was shocked. "I'm shit with magic so i have to make a sword with the abilities to use that type of magic." I said before summoning a ball of dark red flames in my hand. "This is the best i can do with demen magic at this minute." I said as my flame started to grow unstable so i crashed it.

"Silver?" Sona walked over to me and i looked at her. "You used Touki in the fight?" She asked and i nodded. "Who trained you in using that type of technique?" I smiled at her question and just sighed before answering.

"I learned it from my Guardian, she happened to be a master in Senjutsu and Touki. She even showed me how to Youjutsu a little." I started to cast a cast a small ball with runes inside of the of ball and throw it to the roof and it exploded. Leaving both girls in shocked. "Still learning that one but i have the most of the basic down." I said only for Rias to jump at me.

"You know how to Youjutsu without being a Youkai?" She asked and i nodded. "How?" I sighed before explaining how i can use Youjutsu.

"My family at some point got involved with the Youkai in the past don't know when or how, but i got the ability to use Youjutsu. I only learned about this only a few weeks ago." I said before looking at the ground. "To be honest I don't know much about my family past." I just petted Kuroka before speaking. "Some time i wished i was birth into the underworld and was a powerful devil, even be the son of Satan would be cool." I closed my eye and my smile. "But I'm here as a reincarnated Devil." I said without reasoning that both Rias and Sona was watching me. "Forget what you hear." I said turning my back to them and inject my ki into my legs. "Knight." I promoted to knight price and jumped into the night sky leaving both of my masters behind.

"Silver, you should have your wounds treated before you fight again." Kuroka said as my left arm was injured from the stay devil claw attack. "I can treat them one we get home." She said and i nodded before leading on a lamppost close to my house and launched myself again.

On mid air i noted new energy and i looked above me and i could see black fathers falling from an attractive young woman with violet eyes having a slender body. She had long silky black hair down to her hips and possessed two black feathered wings. Her clothe consisting of black, strap-like objects (resembling leather) around and under her breasts, a thong-like piece held around her hips by three thin straps, gloves that ran right up her arms with small lengths of chains hanging from them, shoulder guard-like objects on her shoulders with three large spikes sprouting from her right shoulder, and black thigh-high heel boots.

'A fallen angel.' As i leaded on a rooftop close me and I summoned my Sword of Destruction. The fallen angel leaded on the same rooftop. Kuroka jumped off my shoulder as i got into a fight stands. "Who are you and what do you want Crow?" I asked as i slowly pulled off my sword. The fallen angel started to panicking as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"Woo woo!" She Shouted as she take a step back. "Silver what gotten into you?" She asked but I didn't let my guard down as my sword was now drawen.

"I will asked you again who are you?" I asked as i started up of my sword Destruction ability.

"You don't remember me?" She asked and i was confused.

"Remember you?" I asked and she nodded before pulling out a photo of a red head boy and three other girls with him. One short pink hair girl, long brown hair girl and a one long black hair. I looked at the photo but still watched too, only to find that the boy in the middle was me. "How do you have this?" I looked at fallen angel. "Only me and friends have that photo." I said as she sighed.

"Yuuma Amano? Did that name ring a bell." She asked and my eyes widened and i drop my sword. "Silver?"

"Yuuma?" I asked and she nodded. "Like Yuuma the bed head?" I asked and she blushed.

"I can't believe that you remembered my old nickname." She said and i fell to the floor. "Silver are you ok?" She asked as i looked at her.

"How? How are you are here? You moved to English like over 4 years ago?" I asked and Yuuma looked at with a smiled.

"That was a lie." I was shocked. "I been in Kouh this whole time." She siad and i confused with this.

"What?" I said only of Kuroka to laugh and transform back into her human body. "Kuroka?" I said as Kuroka looked at Yuuma.

"You done a pretty good job of taking care of Silver over the last few years." Kuroka said as Yumma blushed as put her hands behind her back.

"will being his guardian angel come with that responsibility's." She siad and i was confused that fuck.

"Guardian angel?" I asked and the both girls looked at me and their nodded to me. "And Responsible?" I asked as Kuroka pointed to Yuuma.

"She the one who been cooking your meals and cleaning up after you." I was in shocked after hearing this.

Yuuma embarrass and i looked at them both. "What?" I said only for Kuroka to sigh.

"Cat out of the bag." She said before looking at me. "Yuuma or Raynare is her true name, has being looking after you for over 11 years after something happened which we can't talk about because your ready to hear, but the leader of the fallen angel order the execution on the people you called a 'family' as they was trying to weaponises you to fight against the devil and angels factions." She said and I confused again. "The fire was me and the people who be in charge of your wellbeing has been Raynare and i been watching over your safety." I looked at Raynare who nodded.

"It true." She said as i kneed down and picked up my sword.

"So you two have been watching over me for a long time and chose now to show yourselves?" I asked as Raynare sighed.

"I was going to tell you on the day to killed by Dohnaseek." She said and i was confused by the name but i could only guess who he is.

"He the guy that wears a gray trench coat?" I asked and Raynare nodded. I smiled with a evil grin and this shocked Raynare. "Oh I'm going to him back."

Raynare looked at Kuroka. "Were did he turn into a scary person?" She asked and Kuroka smiled.

"He love to fight." Kuroka said before looking at me with a cheeky smile. "Don't you?" She asked and i just sighed before de-summoning my sword and turned my back to them. "Silver?"

"We heading home." I said before looking over my shoulder. "All 3 of us." I smiled as both girls nodded. Before the three of us jumped into the night sky and spread our wings. Mine and Kuroka are bat like and Raynare are fallen angels wings, but we are happy with this."

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri, Raynare. (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Silver Snow.**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race: Human(Formally),** **reincarnated Devil(?).**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Magic abilities:**

 **Blood Ruins: Silver's only Version for the Power of Destruction. Short range with high levels of power.**

 **Senjutsu: to** **reading and controlling of ki and auras of everyone and everything around the user. Silver uses it to sense his opponent around him and see how strong they are.**

 **Touki:** **controlling the user base forcelife. Silver use it to increase his speed, defend and counter magic.**

 **Youjutsu: Youkai form of spellcraft. Silver has a inborn ability to use Youjutsu spells.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter:**


	6. Blood blade and Red Satan

The night that Silver killed the Stay devil. Rias was sitting in the ORC room behind her desk with a small circle with a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing Green business suit.

"So Rias what this it you wanted to talk to me about." The man said as rias looked at out of the window in the moon lit night.

"Brother, i wanted to know if we have anyone outside of the Gremory or Bael who has our family power of Destruction?" Rias asked and the male started to thinking about something.

"No it can't be." He said before looking at Ria's with a worried face. "Rias it is the new pawn that you and Sona are sharing?" He asked and rias nodded. "I'm going to visiting you tomorrow to take a look at this pawn of yours." He said and Rias nodded.

"Thanks you. Dear brother, your help is appreciated other than his powers, he hold the sacred gear of sword birth but something else is there like a second sacred gear that he hiding?" Rias was thinking and the man laughed.

"I'm hoping that he a good kid and a good pawn too?" He said and rias sighed.

"He a hard worker, but he didn't like me as his master and he disobeyed my orders." She said and the male smiled.

"He sounded like a rebel." He siad in joking way and Rias looked at him. "I can tell you that he not going to be a problem forever. He just need time to Adjust and he will listen." Ria smiled and nodded the red head man. "Well i need to go, as Grayfia is calling me. Have a good night my dear Sister." He said and rias waved.

"Good night dear brother." She said as the magic circle disappear and rias looked out of the indow to the main school building. 'What was brother think about?' Rias asked herself as the night continued on.

The next day. POV Silver location class room.

me, Yui, Aria, Kuroka and Raynare who just so happened to join my class today as Raynare Hyoudou, Kuroka's twin sister. The five of us are sat down around my desk, the girls are talking to each other as i was resting my head on Kuroka lap as i was tiered from last night and we are still in the middle of my healing session as my body started to develop a magic resist for some reason and i couldn't heal in one go but Ddraig made away around that for us by making a mark or tattoo of us to use. i give it to all the girls so that they could heal me if needed.

I was half sleep as Kuroka lap is soft as a pillow and i am comfortable with it, that was until the school speaker system started up. **"COULD SILVER SNOW PLEASE REPORT TO THE HEAD MASTER OFFICE?"** It said and I opened my eyes before sitting up. Once i stood up everyone was looking at me.

"Silver are you in trouble?" Yui asked and i shake my head.

"No, I asked the teacher if he could get me a meeting with the head master over some problem with some people." I looked over at the pervert Duo who was looking at me with smiles on they faces. "Raynare, Kuroka if one them try to make a move on you or peeks into the girls locker room. Break they legs and arms OK?" I asked and both girls who looked at the Duo was evil smiles.

"With pleasure?" Kuroka siad and both boys freak out. I chuckled before walking over to the door only for Yui and Aria to rush over to me.

"What up girls?" I asked only for the two girls to leaning follow and on their toes with their eyes closed. 'Ddraig?' I called who was laughing in my mind.

 **"I see."** He said and i was confused. **"Your arua is a dragon's so your friend are more attracted to you. To put simply they want a kiss from you."** He siad and I sighed before kissing both girls on the forehead. **"Taking the easy path?"** He asked and i nodded.

"See you later." I walked away leaving the classroom behind and made my way to the head master office wells speaking to Ddraig. 'I'm not taking the easy path. I'm just trying to keep my friendships intact and I know you can read my feelings.' I said to him and i hear a little sigh.

 **"You love both of your friends."** He said as i nodded. **"I see."**

'Now you know. I'm trying to protect them from the supernatural.' I said before looking at the floor as I walked. 'But I know deep down that if i choose one or the other then not only would me friendship be ruin with the one I don't choose but their friendship with be ruin to.' I explain and Ddraig sighed deeply.

 **"Your probably my most caring host i had."** I was shocked at what Ddraig said. **"Almost all of my pass hosters have be War crazy or so hateful to everyone around them and not cared about their actions or the side effects of them. But you are different."** He said and my eyes widened. **"Your actions and the way you feel about other people have shown me the type of hoster you are."** My heart feel warmer. **"Your one not to back down. Like that Gremory devil who tried to control you? You stood your ground and told her that you would only follow her if she showed you something to follow. I'm impressed with that and I know that you can be the strongest red dragon emperor."** He was cheering me up and i smield.

'Thanks, Ddraig it's means a lot to me, to know that someone is watching my back.' I said as i looked up with a strong smile on my face.

 **"Your welcome Partner."** Ddraig said and i nodded but once thing popped into my mind.

'Ddraig before you go back to sleep could a i asked you a question?' I asked and Ddraig hummed.

 **"Go on?"** He said and i got a little bit self-conscious and nervous.

'Could i call you Brother?' I asked and Ddraig was confused about this.

 **"Why?"** He asked and i looked at my feet again.

'It because you helped me really something and I know that you would support with my problems if I asked.' I said and i could a image of Ddraig in his dragon form and i could tell he was smiling.

 **"Silver."** I was a little shocked as Ddraig never called me by my name and he was chuckling. **"You can call me brother if you want, but it is the first time that anyone of my hosts have called me something other than Ddraig."** He sound happy and i smiled at his happiness.

'Thanks brother.' I said as i just reached the head master office, but something powerful was inside. "Brother?" I asked

 **"I feel it too. That the power of a ultimate class devil."** Ddraig Warned me as I knocked on the door.

"IT OPENED!" I heared a male voice, opening the door and stepping in only to find myself inside of the ORC room. 'Teleport magic?' Looking around the room i noted that no one was here. That was until the door that lead to the second room opened and a handsome man who seems to be in his early 20's. He has shoulder length crimson red hair and blue-green eyes wearing Green business suit. Walked out with two cup in his hands and he looked at me. "Arr. Your here." He said before walked around the sofa and he placed one on the cup on the table and sat down on the sofa. "Come." He hold his hand out pointing to the sofa opposite of him. "Join me, Silver Snow?" I walked over to the sofa and was about to sit down before i noted that the sat had a magic charm on it.

"Mind removing the charm you placed the sofa please?" I asked and he smiled before clicking his finger and the charm disappear. "thanks." I said as i picked up the cup of coffee. That was on the table and the man in front of me chuckled.

"I see you noted my magic without trying?" He said and i smiled.

"Senjutsu it pretty handy to have." I said and he looked at me.

"Who train you to do that?" He asked and i looked at him with a serious look.

"A friend of mine Grandfather show me." I said as i was trying to get a feel of him i know that he was powerful and he could easily kill me but he was not trying any thing. "Why are you asking so many questions?" I asked and he looked at me oddly. "I can tell that your a Gremory with your red hair and your arua the close to Ria's?" I said and he smiled.

"I will say that I'm impressed by your actions." He placed his cup on the table. "I'm a member of the Gremory family, I'm Sirzechs, it a pleasure to meet you." He said with a little bow. Also placed my cup down and bow to him.

"I'm Silver." I said only of my head to start hurting as i started to see image of two people it was a little blurry but i could tell some details, one who is a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. And the second one was the same person in front of me. Both looked like they are happy. 'Shirubā' i heard at woman's voice. "Shirubā?" I said and Sirzechs looked at me a little confused.

"Shirubā?" He repeated me. "How do you know that name?" He asked me and I shook my head.

"I just heard a voice say it and i repeat it." I helped my head. "Why I'm hearing that voice again?" I asked as this is not the first time i heard that voice as i heared it on my 7th birthday along time ago.

"What is the voice saying?" Sirzechs asked and i looked at him.

"That name. This is the second time i head it, but can't remember were i heard it before." I said as Sirzech smiled and looked at me with a kind smiled.

"The name you said is the name of my long pass younger son. His name was Shirubā Gremory." Sirzechs looked sad so i stood up and walked behind him and pulled him into hug surprise in him. "Silver?" He said as i pulling him in.

"I'm sorry." I said as buried my head into his shoulder. "I bit you miss him?" I asked and i felt him nodding his head.

"Miss him greatly." He said sound sad. "He was kidnapped by a set humans on his 5th birthday." My body froze up as i couldn't remember anything from my 5th or younger. "He was the way to unlocking his powers." He said before i pulled away and turned to face me. "Thank you, Silver it help me with the pain." He sounded happier but my hair. Coved my eyes as i looekd at floor.

"the black vains on his wrist?" I asked and Sirzechs looked at oddly.

"How did you know?" He asked and pulled up my blazer sleeve showing off my wrist that had black vains on the bottom of my arm. Sirzechs looked at my arms before facing me with widened eyes. "Silver?" He called my name and i started to crying. "Silver?" He called again as i started to remember something from my past.

"Papa zechs." I said and he shot up with tears in his eyes.

"Shirubā?" He called and i nodded. "No, it could be?" He said as walked around the sofa to me and touch my face and looked at ever part of me. "No? He was taking of my household." He said as i looked at the ground. "I'm sorry Silver but i don't believe you are my son."

"BLOOD RUIN." I said as i summoned a black and red flame in my head. "Rias said that this power was the power of Destruction from your family. All I remember is a woman with Silver hair and eyes and you, I don't know if I'm mind playing tricks on me or I'm remembering some of the past?" I asked as i looekd at Sirzechs who was in shock.

"A silver hair and eye woman?" He asked and i nodded before he summoned a photo of a a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and silver eyes Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids and wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick. "This is the woman you remembering?" He asked me and i looked at the photo, and my head started hurting again And i give my head in pain as and the my back of my neck started to glowing and Dorp to the floor. Sirzechs started panicking. "Silver?" He asked as he place a hand on my shoulder and looked at my neck. "A Blood seal?" He said as i looekd at him in pain. "Hold on." He said before his hand started to glow and grant power infused into his hand and he hit the back of my neck with it.

"AWWWWWWWWW!" I screamed as i heard a cracking sound and that glass breaking was heared as i could see a red dust fall to the floor. "What?" I asked as i looked at my hands as i felt my magic flowing into my body. I looked at Sirzechs who was in shocked. "What happened to me?" I asked as he looked at me with widened eyes, but my eyes started to blurring and my head started to get dizzy. "Wha-?" I falled to the floor and all i could hear was Sirzechs shouting my name as i lose my consciousness.

Pov 3th person.

"Silver?" Sirzechs was trying to get the young devil who was on the sleep knocked out on the floor. "Silver?" He tried again only to get a.

"I'm sorry papa for telling mama about the photo of ria-ria in bath." He said and Sirzechs was confused.

"How did he know about that?" He said as silver left hand started to glow and the boosted gear appeared. "Ddraig?" Sirzechs called and the Boosted gear reported.

 **["I was right."]** Ddriag reply. **["Silver this the same as you young Zech."]** Sirzechs was shocked that the boy was the holding of the boosted gear.

"The same as me?" He asked and the gem glowed.

 **["Yes his energy is a same as yours and that seal was blocking my reading to conform it, but now it removed i can conform that he is your son."]** Ddraig siad and Sirzechs was crying.

"11 years of searching and he finds me." He said before picking up the boy and hug him. "I'm so happy." Sirzechs said to realising that silver has a boosted gear and a sword Birth sacred gear that Rias told him about.

 **["He was implanted with the sword birth and blade blacksmith sacred gears after he was taken from you."]** Sirzechs looked at the boosted gear.

"He was implanted?" Sirzechs asked.

 **["Yes, i was luck to be with him since he was born, but i was sealed off before he waked me."]** Ddraig sounded defeated. **["thank to the girls rias and Sona. They break the seal that was holding me at bay and i try to remove the memory blocker that his kidnapper try to use to rewrite his memories. I managed to keep a few and restored them as time gone on."]** Sirzechs looked at Silver was he noted that he looks a little bit like myself and his wife.

"So i guess that his sword birth was created to use his Power of Destination?" Sirzechs stood up with Silver in his arms and he walked over to the sofas and lay him down. Silver moved in his sleep and smile.

"Bad kitty." He said was his smile got bigger. "Kuroka leave Yui and aria alone, you bad kitty." Sirzechs was shocked at the name of Kuroka.

"Kuroka?" He asked as the boosted gear glow.

 **["A black Nekoshou who saved Sivler from his kidnapper and protecting him with the help of a fallen angel for the last 10 years."]** Ddraig said and Sirzechs was a little shaken by the new of a SS rank stray devil and a fallen angel being so close to his son.

"Have they try anything to him?" Sirzechs asked and Ddraig answered was a 'no' "Good because I know to talk to them." He said before Ddraig sighed.

 **["I wouldn't do that if i was you?"]** Ddraig said and Sirzechs looked at the boosted gear. **["Silver is close to them and would fight you to keep them safe from you."]** Ddraig warned his friend.

Sirzechs sighed. "So he around Dangerous people?" He asked and boosted gear flashed. "I will take that as a yes." Sirzechs looekd at his son and moved his hair out of the way and looked at the face of person who he was not seen for a long time. "Shirubā? I'm not going to lost you againm i swear." Sirzechs said before kissing top of Silver's forehead.

 **And Done. Who would have guessed that Silver with be Sirzech's kid?**

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri, Raynare. (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Name: Silver Snow.** **Shirubā Gremory(formally)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race:** **pure** **Devil.** **Human(In a seal State with his powers sealed away and forced to believe that he is a human.)**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Magic abilities:**

 **Blood Ruins: Silver's only Version for the Power of Destruction. Short range with high levels of power.**

 **Senjutsu: to** **reading and controlling of ki and auras of everyone and everything around the user. Silver uses it to sense his opponent around him and see how strong they are.**

 **Touki:** **controlling the user base forcelife. Silver use it to increase his speed, defend and counter magic.**

 **Youjutsu: Youkai form of spellcraft. Silver has a inborn ability to use Youjutsu spells.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter**


	7. Blood Blade's first contract and maids?

Pov Silver. ORC room.

I felt rushed that at hit my head and my eyes shot opened as i sat up to find that i was still ORC room and i looked around to find that it was evening. "i been knockout for this long?" i asked myself only to hear someone chucking and i looked over a rias desk to see that Rias was sit there with a book in her hand. "Rias?" i called her as i place my head into my hand.

"You being a sleep of a long time." she said before i looked at her. "My brother had been watching over you until i got back." 'her brother?' i question and the image of Sirzech come into my mind.

"Dad?" i said quietly to myself. "Sirzech right?" i asked and Rias nodded. "his power is something else, completely different to my own." i said before rias spoke up.

"Red Satan." i looked at her. "My brother happened to be one of the four rulers of hell." i shocked at Sirzech was a king of hell. "Also he told me that your power are growing after he removed a seal that was placed on you." she said and i looked at my hands to see a red magic circle. (Gremory magic seal)

"So what?" I asked before looking at rias sitting on her chair with a big smile on her face.

"You started your first contract today." She said and i sighed as Sona texted me about the devil's Contract last night. "Your to grant the client requested and you calm a reward aft-" i stood up before cutting her off.

"Sona already the details to me yesterday." I walked over to her. "Just handed me the flyer and i will head over to the client." I said as Rias held out a flyer and grab it out of her hand with some force that almost knock her off her chair. This was a shock to us. "Sorry." I said as i looked away.

Rias just smiled before nodding. "It ok, but you needed to go." She said before i opened a magic circle above me and i jump into and disappear from the ORC room.

Break.

I dropped out of my circle, into a midsize bedroo which is painted pink walls, an Bed with pink sheets and pillows with a cat teddy bear on it. Nightstand next to the bed, build in wardrobes and a porter of a some weird thing on it. "Oh my god?" I heared a voice and looked down at the floor only to find myself on a coffee table and a beautiful girl with light pink hair that ombres into hot pink and is tied into pigtails, she tied her hair using two tubes, and had a small red clip on the left side of her face. She also has red eyes, she was about 5'5 tall with small glossed lips. She looked a little fragile, having a very slender figure and thin legs. Her clothes are pretty simple, with a blue shirt and a set of pink hot pants on. She was looking at me with a shocked looked. "I don't believe that it worked." She said as i hopped off her Table and landed on the floor with my hands in my pockets.

"You summoned me?" I asked as she got up and nodded. "I'm Ddraig." I introduce myself as Ddraig. 'Sorry.' I said to ddraig.

 **[It ok]** he said as i looked at girl who was looking at me like i was the first boy she ever seen.

"You looked human?" She asked and i sighed before scratching my head.

"Could please get on with your request?" I asked and that got her to focus on the task as hand.

"Right." She said before looking at the floor nervously like this was her first requested.

"Is it your first time summoning a devil?" I asked and she nodded, i sighed as this as i was hoping to have someone more experienced with this but beggars can't be chooses. I looked at girl before speaking. "I'm here to for fill your request and it can be anything, so long as it not ridiculous." I siad and she looked at me and i smiled. "So ask." I said as she blushed.

"Be my boyfriend." She said and i was confused with the request before the girl realised what she just said and started to panicking again. "What i mean is that i wanted you to go on a date with me and my friends tomorrow as we meet up because they said that they wanted to meet my boyfriend, but I don't have anyone to go with." She explained and I sighed before facing her again.

"No kissing and the odd hug it ok, but other than that I'm ok with of fulling you requested." I said and her face lit up with beautiful face.

"Thank you." She jumped at me and hug me as i just smiled a little bit myself before patting her back. she looked at me before letting me go. "Sorry." She looked embarrassed and I chuckled before patting her head.

"It cools but you should be careful about hugging me randomly as i normally Counter people and end up hurting them." I explained and the girl was shocked. "Just a bit a warning." She nodded before i looked around her room and find to was pretty clean.

I know that she had a little photo in a photo frame of her in pink hood and black jean making a the peace sign in what seemed to be in a park. She looked at the photo and looked back at me. "It a photo of me that my friend take a week ago."

She explained as i nodded and sit down at the coffee table before summoning my Angel blessing which is a golden katana blade with red vains going up the core of the blade and it release a holy energy. I smiled as i started to clean the sword with my blazer sleeve. The girl looked at me oddly.

"A sword?" She asked and i nodded.

"A Holy one." I said and she was confused.

"A Holy sword? I guess that you get burned by holding it?" She sit on the over side of me and i nodded.

"Normally yes, but this sword was made of me and I'm not a effected by the holy power insides of the sword, but other devils are weak to it." I summoned my sword of Destruction only to find the Blade was a little different from before as the blade had red vains running up it and looked like it had blood running through it. I been decided to return my swords back to my soul before looked at the girl. "I never got your name." I said and the girl jumped in shock.

"I'm Jeena. Jeena Gasai." She said to me and her name started to ring bell in my mind, but I don't know why.

"Weil Jeena." I said before stooding up and looked at her before putting out the flyer i got off Ria and handed her it, but I use magic to write my personal number on the back of it. "I need to go but this flyer well summon me again if you want to make a another contract with me, but i also includes my cell phone number on the back." I said as Jenna looked at the back of the flyer and her eyes widened before saying the name on the flyer.

"Silver snow?" She looked at me as i blushed a little. "That your real name?" I nodded. "And Ddraig is?"

I sighed. "A alias i use." I said only for my cell phone to started ring and pulled it out to find Yui was calling. "What up?" I asked as Yui was panicking.

"Silver were are you?" She asked as i looked at Jeena.

"I'm on a job right now." I just smiled knowing my friend cares. "I well drop by after I'm done." I said only to hear Kuroka voice in the background shouting.

"SILVER GET YOUR ASS HOME BEFORE I TELL EVERYONE IN THE CLASS THAT YOU ARE A NO PLAYBOY!" She shouted and i sweated a bit and chuckled.

"I well be home in a few minutes."

"Please hurey." Yui said and I laughed.

"See you soon, love you." I joke and i hold Yui froze up and Kuroka answered.

"LOVE YOU TOO!" And the call ended as i smiled and looked Jeena who was shocked.

"this at your girlfriend?" She asked and i shake my head.

"No, just two of my best friends." I said with a smile. "Well Jeena i need to go before something." I said as Jeena nodded.

"See you tomorrow Devil Silver." She said as i summoned a magic a gate a above myself and i jump into the portal leaving Jeena to her evening.

Break.

I leaded in my living room to find the most weird thing i see. Yui, Aria, Kuroka and Raynare all in French maid outfit. "OK what the fuck?" I said before all fours of bow.

"Welcome home, master." All four said as i back up slowly.

"Ok this is one sick joke." I said as all the girls was shocked by my reaction.

"Silver?" Aria said before walking over to me. "You hated us in this outfit?" She asked as i looked at away. She was shocked and tears started up in her eyes.

Yui is pissed. "We put on this outfit a specially for you." Yui said as she started to comfort Aria. "Your a jerk." She said as Raynare and Kuroka both looked at me disappointed and i looked at the floor before laughing my ass off. "What so funny asshole?" Yui looked at me pissed as i looked at all of them.

"You think I wouldn't be wanted to see you all in maid outfits?" I asked and this got Aria to look at me as i held my hand on her cheek. "You look beautiful and any guy would luck to have you." I looked at the others. "You all look beautiful and I'm happy that you all did this." I said with a big smiled on my face and the other smiled back. Aria just looked at me with a little blush on her face and throw her arms around my neck and pulled me into her chest. "Aria?" I questioned her actions.

"Your mine." She whispered and my eyes widened before looking at her face as she is smiling beautifully. Aria been my best friend for the 8 years and the same is with Yui too, both girls have stood by my side even after telling them that i killed my kidnapped and the two have not judged me for my actions, support me through thick and thin. Raynare the same, i meet her middle school (officially) and she started to become my friend who don't know about my past and accept me for myself and after she leaved i become depressed after that and only just started to recover last year. But after she come back to me, I started to feel more happy than before and i started to fall for her too. Lastly Kuroka, the woman who has protected me for almost my whole life and she best pet i could have ask for, but after i brought into the supernatural, she teach me everything i know about magic and my new abilities. Also i know her more than most people know, she been the best big sister I could have asked for and i love her like one.

 **[SILVER BECAREFUL!]** Ddraig said and I realised that Aria was using magic. I ended up my secret weapon on Aria of all people. **["BLOOD BREAKER!"]** Ddraig shouted breaking the magic inside of the house and it ended up ripping the clothes off all the girls. 'Blood Breaker is a spell that Silver made to fight against magic users. As it kills all magic in the his aura field.' **  
**

the girls are in shocked by me spell as i removed myself from Aria grip. "Sorry i had to use that on you, but i had too." I said as I used at the others who was in shocked as i pissed and my arua started to glow a dark red colour. "Never tried that again." I said before triggering my blade blacksmith and summoned a golden katana and stab it into the floor and actived my balance breaker for this sacred gear . "Armour guardlock." I said before the girls started to glow and they started to form golden version of the kouh school uniform.

"Silver this is?" Raynare quested and i nodded.

"My new sword." I said before as i wanted to keep the balance breaker a secret for a little bit longer. "I have not had a chance to test out my new sword or spell, so i tried it now against your charm." I looked at Kuroka who looked away. "And i can guess who teache you how to use it?" I said only for the girls to blushed bright red. "So you all was using it." I sighed, before walking over to the door. "Yui? Aria?" I called the girls and looked over my shoulder at them. "Are you crashing here or going home?" I asked only for both girls to looked at each other and nodded before looking at me.

"We crashing." Yui said as i smiled and closed my eyes.

"Well you both can take my room." I looked at Kuroka and Raynare. "I'm going to be out tonight with Sona and rias to report about my contract." I said and they nodded.

"Be back soon-." Raynare Said as she bow like a maid. "Master." I just sighed before clicking my fighter and the uniform just disappeared before opening a third gate of the day and walked through just as Yui throw her sun eater at the gate just as i closed it.

Break.

i ended ORC room of the second time today and i stepped into to see Rias talking to miss BDSM. i smiled evil as i decide to Stealthily come up behind Akeno and infused my hand with electric and. "HI AKENO LONG TIME NO SEE!" I shouted before smacking her on the ass.

"Aww!" Akeno moaned before her and Rias both turned to face me. She had a smiled and bright face. "Oh Silver, how are you going to punish me?" She asked and I chuckled before looking at Rias.

"Rias, i am going to need tomorrow off?" I asked and rias looked at me oddly.

"Why?" She asked and i sighed.

"Because the contractor wants to do the contract tomorrow so I'm asking you for permission or I'm going behind your back." I said and Rias just sighed before handing me a sheet of papers.

"This will let you take the today off." She said as i take it and Slapped Akeno on the ass again. "Could please take that play somewhere else please?" Rias slammed her desk as me and Akeno looked at each other and smiled.

"You want fuck here or at a hotel?" I asked and Akeno giggled.

"Why not at your house?" She asked me and I laughed.

"Aria and Yui would be jealous and probably join in." I said as Akeno reply.

"Oh a Four-way would be a experience." She said as Rias started to slam her head on the desk. We both looked at the red head girl and laughed. "I think we broke her?" Akeno joked as i nodded.

"Well that been a good laugh but i needed to get back house before the girls dress into some more sexy clothes." I said as both girls looked at me confused. "I dorp by my house being coming here and The girls dressed into maid outfits and i most break and take it to the next level." I said before Rias and Akeno chuckled, i just sighed before walking over to the door and open a gate back home. "Oh before i leave?" I rised my hand up and chick my fingers and rip. I jumped into my gate as both of Rias and Akeno clothes rip apart.

"SILVER?!" I heared Rias Shouted as my gate close and leaded in my room to find Yui, Aria both laying on my bed wearing white shirts on, Raynare wearing only a her black bra and panties on and lastly Kuroka is completely naked as normal. I sighed before smiling and using my magic to change my clothes to a only set of black short and a red hoodie which is opened to show my chest off and started slowly move into the speace with is in the middle of the girls and i got comfortable and fell asleep myself.

"Night girls." I said sleep before take over.

 **And Done. Join the discord that me and other Fanfics to keep up with new updates on different story being posted.  
** **discord .gg /7vvA3Ce** **  
**

 **This will update as the story continue.**

 **Silver Harem:** **Aria Murayama,** **Yui Katase,** **Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona** **Sitri, Raynare, Akeno Himejima . (This will update as the story continue.)**

 **Characters information from my OC so just I'm case I change some of his abilities or physical therapy.**

 **Name: Silver Snow.** **Shirubā Gremory(formally)**

 **Age: 16**

 **Race:** **pure** **Devil.** **Human(In a seal State with his powers sealed away and forced to believe that he is a human.)**

 **Skin colour: pale white.**

 **Hair colour: Blood red hair**

 **Eyes: silver colour.**

 **High 6'2 ft high.**

 **Clothes. He wears a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes.**

 **Evil piece: 15 Mutation Pawn shared Pawn between Ria's & Sona.**

 **Magic abilities:**

 **Blood Ruins: Silver's only Version for the Power of Destruction. Short range with high levels of power.**

 **Blood breaker:** **'Blood Breaker is a spell that Silver made to fight against magic users. As it kills all magic in the his aura field.**

 **Senjutsu: to** **reading and controlling of ki and auras of everyone and everything around the user. Silver uses it to sense his opponent around him and see how strong they are.**

 **Touki:** **controlling the user base forcelife. Silver use it to increase his speed, defend and counter magic.**

 **Youjutsu: Youkai form of spellcraft. Silver has a inborn ability to use Youjutsu spells.**

 **Sacred gear:**

 **Boosted Gears abilities:**

 **Boost: increases the user power by 2X every 10 second.**

 **Explosive:** **Releases the Boosted Gear's stored power for a short period of time**.

 **Transfer** : **Transfers increased power to other people or objects**.

 **Sword birth and Blade blacksmith combined sub species.**

 **Blade of** **Destruction** **A sword that is Capable of using the Bael/Gremory Clan, power of** **Destruction** **. (Sword birth)**

 **Angel blessings. A Sword that uses holy power of a Arc class angel. (Blade blacksmith)**

 **Nine-poison fangs: A Holy/Demon Sword that Poison the person who got slashed can easily kill a middle class Devil and injured a high class. . (Blade blacksmith/Sword birth) (Similar to** **Murasame from** **Akame Ga Kill!)**

 **Balance breaker:**

 **The Blood king armour a suit of red armour. (** **A red Vision of the Divine Dividing scale mail but without the wings.)**

 **Armour guardlock: it a suit of golden kouh school uniform like armour that made form the Blade Blacksmith. This armour this only a prototype right now and can only protect the user allies from holy base attack.**

 **Abilities: The armour holds the abilities of both the Knight and Rook Evil pieces.**

 **Familiar:**

 **name** **Marianna** **.**

 **Race: Nine-head Hydra.**

 **Gender: females**

 **Hydra form: Marianna is a four legged White Nine-head Hydra.  
** **Human form:** **Marianna is a pale skinned girl with bright gold colored eyes and long, very pale colored hair with a single braid going on top of the head, acting like a headband. To the side of her head rests a dark colored flower with lacey-material and indigo leaves surrounding it. She wears a low-cut dark colored gothic dress with white accenting and frills placed below the sleeves of each arm and at the skirt. On front of her dress, sitting at the waist is a big frilly bow. She also wears matching gloves with loose cuffs, and a black string tied around her neck with a bow. Her age is around 22.**

 **Abilities:**

 **Immense Strength: on the level of a high class dragon.**

 **Poison breath: the Poison rip through the Boosted gear and** **Divine Dividing** **Dragon scale Mail and injured a High class devil and Angels with easies.**

 **Shapeshifter**


	8. Blood Blade first date and Night raid?

**Shouted out to a fan** **Dontmsgmeambord**

POV Silver.

Well today the day that i started my first contract with a girl just want me to be her fake Boyfriend. I decided to go with a basic clothe layout. Black jeans, white shirt with a small Gremory crest on the left side of close to my chest, black jacket and a set of black shoes, i sented Jeena the meeting point which is outside of the train station. I am on my phone watching the time, 8:39am the meeting time this 9:10am. 'If she late or stand me up I'm going to burn her house down.' I said in my idea only for Ddriag to reply.

 **'Partner, you need to keep a level head."** Ddriag said and I decided to ask him a question.

'Hi Ddraig, i know this some odd be to ask but i wanted to know about the White dragon?' I asked and Ddriag sighed.

 **'It probably would be for the best if you know now and prepare for your encounter with the White one.'** Ddriag said almost depressed talking about it. **"The vanishing dragon name is Albion. Her hosts are most female are just like my old hosts are male, but unlike me, her are magic based combat and I know she has awakened to her new host and you needed to be ready or your going to die.'** Ddriag sound like he was worried about me. **'I know that you wanted to life a normal life but that would be hard because you are the Red dragon emperor and you are destiny to fight the White Dragon.'** He said and i was in a little bit of shocked but i remanded clam.

'Im not going to die.' I said to Ddriag and he feel like he was relieved. 'I may not be the strongest red dragon, but I'm going to survive this and become a Devil that top over Satan and god.' I said and Ddriag laughed.

 **'As the red dragon emperor you have the power to top over god and the original Satan.'** I chuckled at Ddraig speak.

'More like the Blood Dragon Emperor.' I said and Ddraig nodded.

 **'That power will be useful again the White one Divided.'** He siad and i was confused.

'Divide like in Dividing power?' I asked and Ddriag nodded. 'My power double my own power.' I started think about the two power. 'Maybe if i make a Sword birth, demon sword with the same abilities as the boosted gear or find a way to make the boosted gear in a sword, wells also making a Blade Blacksmith sword that had a similar power to the vanishing dragon?' I questioned myself only to hear someone talking and looking over to right to see three girls standing around. One girl has brown long hair with green eye, She stooded around 5'3 ft tall and wearing blue jeans and a black sport hoodie. The second one has long blonde hair with navy blue highlights, she stood around 5'6ft tail and wearing a black top with a for blue hot pants And the last one and the one i been waiting for pink hair girl wearing a simple looking black summer dress. "That most be Jeena and her friends." I used Senjutsu to hide myself and walked a little bit closer to them and listen to what their are saying.

"Jeena when are you going to admit that you don't have a boyfriend?" The blonde hair girl said and i could tell Jeena upset and it didn't help with brown hair join in.

"you know that even if you did get a boyfriend, he would be a go-" i cut her off before could finish her sentence.

"Jeena?" I called to Jenna as she and her friend looked over at me. "I finally find you." I said before Jeena rushed over to me and hug my right arm close to her chest and i smiled and patted her head. "You looked lovely." Jeena looked at me and smiled beautiful.

"Thanks Silver." Jeena looked at her friend. "Asada, Olivia this is Silver Snow my boyfriend." Jeena said as i waved to them.

"It nice to meet you both." I said before picking my right hand in my pocket. "Im Silver, could i please have your names?" I asked as both the brown and blonde blushed a little.

"I'm Olivia." The blonde girl said.

"I'm Asada." The brown girls said with a smiled And i nodded.

"shall we get gong?" I looked at Jeena who a was still on my arm and blushing, but she give me a small smiled and nodded. And with that we walked into town to the first stop the Mall.

Break.

Jenna and her friends are right now Clothes shoppping in one of one the hundred shop in this noisy place, but i decided to sit down on a beach out of the clothes shop as it a Laundry shop.

"Bro what have i got myself in?" I called to Ddriag who was laughing.

 **['haha this is to funny.']** he said as i sighed. **['You are doing a good job entertaining the female and her friends.']** I looked around the corner of the shop door to Jenna and Olivia hold a set of different underwear and i ended up blushing and returned to my sit. **['You heart racing?']**

'I'm embarrassed. Man why can't i get a hold my emotions?' I asked myself as I held my head in my hands.

"Hi Silver are you ok?" I looked up to see Asada. She had a smiled on her face and i nodded.

"I'm fine." I reply as Asada sit down next to me. "What Can i help you with?" I asked as she looked at the roof of the building.

"You and Jenna? How did you meet?" She asked and i just smiled.

"We meet each other a few time in the park closer to my house." I chuckled before continuing. "I ended up talking to her randomly about things going on at my school and after that day we continue to meet up of a few weeks before we ended up going on today date." I said as Asada smiled.

"So today your first date?" She asked and i nodded. "I see." Asada looked at the people who are walking by. "Just be kind to her of me please." I looked at Asada. "Jenna had it rough wih her family disappearing last year." She said before i looked at the floor.

"I know that feeling." I said as Asada looked oddly as i smiled before i could say even more, we heard two people.

"Come on we got more shopping to do." Olivia said with bags in her hand and Jenna looked tied. Standing up i walked over to Jenna and held her hand only for her to blush and she looked at me in surprise as i smiled at her.

"You looked tired?" I asked And Jenna shook her head. "You should let us know if you are." I said before secretly used illusion magic and hide my boosted gear and doing it to transfer a simgle boost to Jenna and that wake her up.

"What did you do?" Jenna whisper to me as i placed a finger on my lips.

"That a secret?" I said before winking and she blushed bright red before looking at the ground.

"Can we go a cafe?" She asked cutely and I chuckled before nodding.

"Anything for you my Princess." I said as the four of us started to head to a cafe close by to us, but I noticed that someone was close too us and spying on us. 'Raynare?' I looked over my shoulder and smiled as i spotted both Yui and Aria hiding in plan sight. "Jenna?" I said as she and her friends looked at me. "I think we should go a little bit quick as it looks like it going to rain." I pointed to sky and us looked to see that dark clouds are starting to roll in, we all decided rush over to the closeted cafe.

"Welcome." A maid welcomed us to the cafe and the girls was shocked by the maid walking over to us. "Welcome back master Snow, table of 5 again?" She asked and i shake my head.

"Can i book two tables close to each other? The rest of the group is on they way." I said and the maid nodded before pointing to the tables in the back of the shop that was close together and i started to walked over to the table as Olivia, Asada and Jeena followed as the four of us sit down.

"Silver how does that maid know who you are?" Olivia asked and i just smiled as I relaxed.

"Because I normally come here with a few friends from my school." I reply before the cafe door opened and here come the spy of my house. "Yui, Aria, Ray what take you so long?" I shouted as the three girls who are sit with looked over at my friends who are walking over. Yui is wearing a red shirt and blue skirt that fits her pretty well. Aria was wearing a set of pink biking shorts, a white sport top and black hoodie with a red dragon on the back, my black hoodie. Raynare is wearing a short black dress with a small, light purple jacket on top.

"So this is were you being hiding?" Raynare said with a grin on her face and that got Jeena and her friends to look at me confused. "Hi I'm Raynare, am Silver childhood friend." She said before Aria when next.

"I'm Aria and this is Yui." Aria Introduction herself and Yui who waved to the girls sit down. "We also Childhood friend with Silver and unlike Ray here we don't live with him." That forced Jeena to shake in fear.

"Silver this that true?" She asked me as she grabbed my arm. "Please don't tell me you being cheating on me?" She asked as i shook my head and looked at poor Jeena with a simple smile.

"i would never cheat on you, Aria just forget to add the part of me and Raynare being from the same orphanage and we choose to life together." I said and this shocked everyone expects Raynare as it was her idea to use the Orphanage as a cover story. "Me, Raynare and her twin live together as we bonded like a family and we asked for permission to live alone in my family old house." I said as Jeena held on to me tightly. "Jeena?" I asked softly before Asada looked at me and got my attention. "Asada?" I said and she nodded.

"Could you come with me for a minute?" She asked as i looked at my 'girls' who nodded. I placed my hand on Jeena shoulder as she looked at me with tears in her eyes and that pulled at my heart.

"I will be back in a minute ok?" I said as Jeena shocked her head and that got me to sighed and nodded. "You wanted to come with us?" I asked only of Jeena to nodded and I smiled. "Come on then." I said as me, Jeena and Asada got up walked over to the employee door. I looked at the manager of the cafe who looked at me and mouthed. 'Could we use the back room to talk in private?' And the manager nodded with a smile on female before returning to her job. we walked in only for Asada to slam me into the wall next to the door.

"What the fuck are you playing at?!" Asada shouted making Jeena shocked in the way her friend acting. "Inviting your friends to join you on a date with your girlfriend?" I looked Asada with a calm face before talking.

"It not my fault, i spotted them following us on the way here." I said and both girls looked at me confused before i could continue my phone was ringing in my pocket. i take it out to see that Yui text me. 'Watch the table.' If I knew Yui like i do then she suspecting something and that a bad thing. Then my phone started to get a phone call from her to and I answered it only to see we being muted. And watched the table.

3th person with Raynare, Yui, Aria and Olivia.

Yui hide her phone under the table as the four of them was waiting for Silver, Asada and Jenna to come back from where they were. Olivia was acting like a completely different person form the nice friend to the birch persona. "So at Silver guy? Which one of you slept with him?" She asked the three girls of Silver households. "I seen the way you looked at him." Olivia placed her arms on the table and rested her head on her left hand. "So talk me which one has slept with him or is he a homewrecker who sleep with random girls?" She asked only for the girl to get pissed off and Raynare spoke first.

"Silver loyal to people and i know that he wouldn't sleep around with random girls." Raynare calmly as she drunk some of her tea. Than Aria continue.

"Silver never done anything wrong and we know that he never slept with a girl in his life." Aria acting protective over one of her best friends and the birch in front of her was claiming that her friend was a no good cheat. "He not a cheater." Yui was the next one.

"We would know that he would be one, because he a open book and once you learn that, he easy to read." Yui grin as Olivia looked at her. "One thing you should know about Silver is that once he call you family." Yui closed her eyes before opening them again only this time she was using magic to create illusion that only Olivia could see and she was getting a little bit scared. "He was swear loyalty to you and watch your back at ever turn, so calling him a Homewrecker is the most funny thing a person could call him." She said only for Olivia to smiled at the girls and laughed.

"Haha, now he sound like a right push over." Olivia looked at the girls with a evil smiled. "Now i wanted him even more." She stood at both Yui and Aria before speaking. "I know that the three of you wanted him too, so have about the make a deal to share him between us girls." Olivia smiled as if she win but unknown to her that someone was right behind her and ready to kill.

"I think you should leave." Olivia turned around to see Silver stood over her with green eyes. Olivia just chuckled.

"Oh and what who going to-" before Olivia could continue with her sentence, Silver Grabbed her by the Collar and lifting her off the chair she was sitting and take to his eye level. Silver release his devil and Dragon arua to scary the living shit out of Olivia and it was working.

"Using Jenna to steal her boyfriend is something that I can't take, so leave before i lose my mild." Silver throw the girl to the ground. "You well leave Jenna alone from now on and if i find out that you come even were near her, your die. Do i make myself clear?" he roared making the full building shake as the sound of his voice.

"Your a freak." Olivia she point to the devil boy. "What are you?" she screamed, unknowing to her that the angel in the room make a barrier to stop the other people in room to see what going on. Silver kneel down to Olivia level with a evil smile before leaning close to her.

"Your worst nightmare." Silver smiled Before Olivia rushed up and run away, out of the door and up the street. "Kuroka can you wipe her memories?" Silver opened a magic circled to heard Kuroka.

'Already done.' She said as Silver looked at his Girls with a smile.

"Thanks you ladies from watching my back." Silver said before Jeena and Asada walked over. "You ok Jenna?" He asked as Jeena throw herself at Silver and hugged him. This leaded Silver to smile. "I'm not going anywhere." Jenna just nodded at her face was be buried into silver chest.

"You better not." She said as Yui, Aria and Raynare all stood up.

"We going to head home." Raynare said before the Three of them said bye to Jeena and Asada, and left the shop leaving, Silver, Jenna and Asada alone.

Jeena was hugging Silver's arm like it was a lifeline. Asada was looking at the two. "I'm sorry." She said as Silver looked at her and shook his head.

"We cool, but I'm not going to say that I'm cool with at Olivia bitch." Silver was calmly before he looked at Jeena. "Should we get going?" Silver asked his 'girlfriend' who nodded. "I'm going to take Jeena somewhere to finish up." Silver and Jenna both walked away from Asada.

Break.

Silver final got home after dropping Jeena home and the two said bye and Jeena Payed silver in both money 30,000 yen and a kiss on the lips of him, he been red ever since. he just got in the door. "Im home!" Silver Shout but find that no one was in the home. "That odd." he said as he started to take off his shoes and walked into living room. he find it was empty and once find a note on the table.

 **"Silver, Me and girls are having a girl night out at Yui house. Raynare"**

Silver smiled before walking over to the sofa and laid down. "So we have the house to ourselves?" Silver said as he looked at his Left hand as the boosted Gear appeared.

 **["You seem happy?"]** Ddraig said as Silver laughed.

"You got that brother, it quiet for once and i could do with the peace." Silver said as Ddraig laughed

 **["Hahaha! Your right, you have not had anytime to yourself."]**

"Well let make the most of it." Silver take off his Shirt and jacket before he got into the ground and started to do push ups. "Brother, give me one boost." Silver said as his Boost flashed.

 **['BOOST']** Silver felted the raw power in his body as he started to do a few pushed with his new power and a few was 250. **["You started to** **improve."]** Silver smiled as started to go faster but kept a good past, his breathing as good and is body was not feeling tired and Silver body was starting to show his progress as his body was building up more muscle. Silver to work out to help focus his mind of what he doing. That would be the normal thing but tonight was different. *knock knock* Someone was at the door and Silver was confused. **["Who could that be?"]**

"I don't know?" Silver throw his shirt back on before making shore that his Senjutsu seal was this on and it was before going to the door. *knock knock*

"HI Kuroka are you here?" it was a girls voice and Silver got a little shock by it but opened the door to find an beautiful long silver colour hair girl who has the most beautiful light blue eyes. Her body is perfect as she has a sports type build and a D cup chest, she is wear a white tank top with a black skirt, high leggings that reached just under her skirt and black combat boots. "Oh?" she looked at Silver who just opened the door. "Hi is Kuroka here?" She asked only for Silver to sigh.

"No she out with a few friends for a girls out night and I'm alone." Silver looked at her up and down. 'Hybrid?' he thought.

"DAMM IT!" the silver hair girl screamed. "HOW AM I GOING TO FIND AND FIGHT THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR NOW!?" she said as Silver looked at her oddly. "What are you looking at?" Silver sighed.

"Come in and i Will give Kuroka a call." Silver walked in the house as the girl follow him in and sat down on the sofa as Silver begin to Call Kuroka.

the Girl looked at the boy as he was in the door way to the living room and on the phone. 'He looks strong.' she looked at his red hair. 'he must of dye it or he a Gremory?' Silver got off the phone before looking at the girl oddly and she blushed. "So what did she say?" She asked and Silver walked into the room and sat down on a chair.

"She coming home soon to see you and then going back to our friends house." Silver said as the girl looked at him. "What?"

"Your hair." she said and with that Silver got up and headed to the door.

"Sorry, but that something I don't wanted to talk about so i'm heading to bed." Silver pointed to a door under the stairs. "If she don't come and you feel sleepy then a few blankets in there of you to use." Silver walked out of the room and headed up stairs. once up stairs the girl shouts to him.

"How can you do so trusting?" She asked as she was at the bottom of the stairs and silver looked at her.

"Kuroka said too." Silver walked to his room and closed door behind himself and laid on his bed before sighing.

 **['You ok little brother?']** Silver looked at the roof.

'You felt her power right?' Silver asked and Ddraig sighed.

 **['she the white dragon empress.']** Ddraig sounded depressed. **['Silver i know that you don't wanted to fight, but it going to happen']** Silver was thinking to himself. **['The red and white dragons can't live** **together. we are draw to the call of war and we have to fight.']** Silver was not taking any of it as he smiled.

"I just had an idea." Silver said and before Ddraig could ask what it was, a Magic gate opened on Silver floor and a bright light flash and blinded Silver which forced him to shield his eyes. "what the fuck?" The light die down and their stood Rias. "Rias?" Rias Rushed over to Silver and hugged him.

"Silver i needed you to take me." She said and Silver was confused.

 **And done. Sorry of the long wait, a few thing have been happening at home and that being stopping me for** **writing DXD fanfic, but now im back.**

 **Please Fav, follow and Review.**


	9. Blood Blade and Crimson-Haired Princess

Pov Silver.

'Ok what in the fuck?' That was going through my head right now. my 'Master' who just appeared out of no where and now asking me to take her? 'I'm confused?'

 **['Silver, what are you going to do?']** Ddraig asked as I sighed.

'The only thing i can do.' I pulled Rias away of me. "please just stop?" i asked as Rias looked at me with tears in her eyes.

"Am i not good enough of you?" Rias asked as i sighed and cast a barrier around my room. 'Ddriag if high level magic starts coming through, Roar?' i looked at Rias and smiled. "Silver?"

"Rias, What going on?" i asked and Sit with Rias next to me. "Your normally more focused then this?" i said as Rias looked at the ground.

"My family is how forced me into arranged married and I'm trying to lost of purity." Rias said and i sighed before asking Ddraig what i should do. 'Brother i needed help?'

 **be careful with who you are with.']** I sighed before looking at Rias. **['Remember your bloodline are the same.']** i remember that my bloodline is Gremory.

'One sin and then I'm done.' I said as i looked at the floor. "Rias?" i said as Rias looked at me. "Ok i will help you." I smiled before placing my arm around her shoulder. "but after this we go straight back to normal?" Rias smiled and nodded.

 **LEMON LEMON! (this is the** **first time i'm doing a lemon since so please forgot me if i mess up)**

I kissed Rias and find her lips are soft and i felt a warn feeling in my chest. 'i want more.' i pulled Rias in closing and she started to moan as i started to kiss her even more. we started kissing as it was like today was going to be our last.

We pull apart for air and i find mine and Ria's faces are bright red. "So." I looked at the bed and she looked over too. "Should we take this to the bed?" i asked and Rias blushed.

"We should, but let get undressed first." We started to get undressed, i take off my clothes and Rias looked at me oddly. "Silver your chest?" I looked at my chest and i smiled as my body had a large scar from the time i was stab by the fallen angel and three scary that are large but as big as the fallen angel one. Rias walked over as she only had a red underwear and sexy ones too, she touch my chest. "They look painful."

"Well they from my training, but that can wait." i slowed reached out to Rias and pulled her into a hug. "let just take this slow, my empress." i said before kissing her neck line and slowly making my way down.

Rias was moaning with ever kiss. "Silver~" her face was turning bright red. i looked at her and find that she beautiful and easy on the eye, I couldn't help but smile. "What with that smile?" She asked as i kissed her again.

"nothing." i moved my right hand and started to grope Rias right breast, this made Rias flinched. "shit Rias are you ok?" i said as take my hand off her but this only made Rias throw her arms around me. "Rias?"

"Silver, I'm sorry." Rias said and i could only smiled.

 **LEMON pause**

We both sat down on the bed of a minute, we both still half naked as Rias was not thinking straight. "Rias what going on with you?" i asked as Rias had her head on my shoulder and she wasn't looking at me.

"Silver." Rias sighed before answering me. "I'm scared." I was little shocked by this as Rias don't seem to be the type to be scared.

"Scared of what?" i asked and Rias looked at the floor and i held her hand softly and this alone calm down her a little.

"I'm Scared that you're going to leave me for Sona and then once you become a high class that I'm going to be a memory." i chucked as she said that. "What so funny?" she pouted and i smiled at her.

"Well you don't know much about me." i smiled at her and pulled her in a hug as i throw myself onto the bed with me on the bottom and Rias on top, laying on my front. this confused Rias. "but I'm not going to be leaving anytime soon, after all." My devil wing shot out and 2 sets came out. "What type of pawn would I be?" Rias smiled before we continued.

 **LEMON begins again**

Ria and i started to kiss again before my hands started to move down her back and she shiver as I moved. i started to use my magic and destroy her underwear, this made Rias eyes widened as i could see everything now. 'Pretty big?' i said in my mind.

 **Little Brother, you should bite her neck and mark her as your?']** Ddraig said and i shook my head.

'fuck that Ddraig.' I said as i lost my mind and start to play with Ria's breasts and i find their soft and had a nice form, I couldn't help myself as i began to licked the left nipple and used my right hand to play with her right breast, Rias was moaning. "Feeling good?" i asked as Rias looked at me with a red cheeks and nodded.

"it wonderful." she said with a smiled and i could take something was going on back below. "I'm feel so warm inside."

"I'm happy to hear that." i was feeling a little embarrassed and my little dragon was starting to wake up and poking Rias womanhood. this made Rias look at me as i looked away for her as she smiled.

"this that your little Silver waking up?" she asked and I blushed. "Oh you can be cute."

I shouted. "Oh shut up!" i said as Rias moved from chest and started move to my boxes with a big lump.

"You that hard?" she asked as she started to pull my boxes off and 7 inches penis. she was looking at me in shock and i was red. "your that big?" I just look away and she giggled. "Well." she placed her hand on it and i feel a little Embarrassed that someone was touching me in that area. her hand started moving in and down as i was holding in my voice, Ria Grinned. "Oh the big bad devil liking this?"

I looked at her and nodded. "it feel very good." i felt my manhood starting to be get harder and my body was starting to warm up too. ['Hi little brother, get ready you're going to dragon in a few minutes'] i just heard what Ddraig said and my body started to go on fire. ['Good luck']

i flipped Rias onto the bed with her on he bottom now and me on top and i started to place my fingers around Rias pussy and used my first finger and slowly make my way in, it warm, wet and little sticky. "wow." i smiled and pulled my finger out and show Rias my wet finger. "Someone really wet down their?" i grinned and Rias Blushed. my smiled disappeared as i managed to gained little control as i looked at Rias. "This is our last chances to pull out because once i put it in-" i cut off by Rias who placed her right hand on my cheek.

She was smiling sweet and i find it heart warming. "You don't have to hold back." She said and my body locked up. "Once this whole thing is over with, why don't you start to see me as family?" That was the final nail. i lined up my manhood it Rias womanhood before looking at her one more time and she nodded as i slowly pushed up, Rias arms wrap themselves around my body and she pulled me in close tightly as she was in pain.

i managed to get in and Rias was out of Breath, so i give her some time so recover. "Silver?" she whispered into my ear. "You can start now." i nodded

I started to slowly move in and out of Rias holy place and she started to moan and felt pretty myself and I could feel Rias warm insides. 'it feels good' i started to speed up and Rias started to scream.

"Silver That feels so good." she said as she grabbed the bed sheets as she screamed. "Keep going."

I was shocked and happy at the same time. 'Ddraig why I am Feeling this way.' i thought as i kept fucking Rias.

 **['Silver, you body is coming more dragon and with your power of Destruction, so you're going to** **enjoy is pleasure.']** Ddraig said as my body take control.

I picked up Rias and had she sitting on my lap as my dick reach in deeper and started to touch Womb, this made Rias hug me as she screamed. "YES!" she screamed in my ear and i started to pound her harder and i felt my penis was growing. "SILVER IM GOING TO CUM!" she shouted and i looked at her in the eyes

"let cum together?" i said as Rias kissed me and we cum together. My cum-shot fulled up Rias womb and it shooting out all over and it started to lacking out of her pussy as both looked at each other and out of breath. "Well.. that... was... something." i smiled and Rias nodded.

"I.. know." she said before kissing me again. "Thank you Silver, I'm happy that it was you who i did it with." I smiled and placed my forehead against. "Silver?"

"I'm happy that i could help you, my lady." I said with a peaceful smiled, but that ended. **['Silver, Powerful** **Teleport magic is being used.']** Ddraig warted me.

 **Lemon over (please tell me if i should do another in the future or not)**

I pulled Rias off me and placed her in my bed and covered her with the bed sheet and this made Rias looked at me confused. "You should rest, my lady." i said as i patted her head and she smiled.

"Ok." she closed her eyes and fell asleep almost instantly with smile on her face and i smiled at her to before kissing her cheek, and then sat on the edge on the bed and summoned my packs of Cigarettes and popped one into my mouth and lit it.

 **['You do know that they're going to kill you?']** Ddraig said and I smiled.

"I'm not going to stop anytime soon." I said as Ddraig dropped barrier and a white magic gate formed on my floor as a beautiful woman appearing to be in her early twenties, with silver hair and red eyes. Her hair, which flows all the way down to her back, features a long braid on each side with small blue bows at the ends, while the rest is let down, ending in twin braids. she is seen wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head, with red lipstick as a cosmetic accessory. "So you come?" i said as i looked at the ground not looking at the woman.

"I see, I'm no late?" she asked and I nodded. she sighed before speaking. "I guess you're a member of the lady Ria's Peerage?" she asked as i stood up and used my magic to form a black top and blue shorts. I don't look at her. "what your name?"

"Snow." I take a deep breath and looked at the woman. "I'm the pawn of lady Ria's and Sona's." i released my wings. "It a honour to meet you." I bowed and the woman bow back.

"I'm the hand maid of the Gremory Family, Grayfia Lucifuge." She said as i looked away. "You're not looking at me?" she said and I nodded.

"You power is higher than my own." i said as Ddriag spoke to me. ['Silver be careful, her power is the second high of the female devils.'] I nodded.

"So Mr snow, why?" She asked me bluntly and I sighed.

"Rias asked for my help, so I helped." i said as i looked at her. "that what a pawn does." i had my Sword birth and Blade Blacksmith ready in my hands. "Also Rias is the only person who i can call family." Grayfia looked at me Oddly. "So try and take her." My aura started flamed up and i started to Release a black and red aura.

"I see." She take a step back and i drop my guard. "Sirzech told me about you, Silver Snow." she smiled. "The Red knight pawn." i was shocked by the name, but Grayfia looked at Rias asleep. "Did you use protection?" she asked but i shook my head. "So if she had-" i cut her off.

"if Rias did bear my child i would take responsibility and raise the child and support." I said as Grayfia looked at me.

"And what about Rias standing and Gremory Family name? what about them?" She asked and i get angry.

"What about them?" I asked back and Grayfia got serious.

"Gremory family Influence would fall, if lady Rias bear the child of a half breed devil and her Reputation will take a fall too?" My **power of Destruction** was starting to flame up. "What?" my eyes turned a Crimson red and my body started to reacted too.

"Gremory can go Fuck itself if they think I'm going to allow them to marry Rias to someone who she don't want to be with." I looked at her and was about to fire a Blood ruin at her but someone knock on the door.

"Yo Snow, What going on in there?" I forgot the white dragon. i take a deep breath and sealed my magic away and walked pass-by Grayfia and looked at her in the cover of my eye and stopped at the door.

"You can take Rias home, but she better come back in the morning for your own safety." I said before leaving the room and the white hair was in Front of me. "Sorry, but some people wanted to speak with me." i said as walked to the stairs. "Come on let get them some space." i said as we both headed down stairs and into the living room.

Once the two of us are in the living room, i Summoned a blanket and sat back in one of the arm chair with the Blanket on me, and the Girl sat on the large sofa. "So you had people coming over?" she asked as i was getting comfortable.

"My master and one of her maid wanted to talk to me, but that none of your business. White dragon." i said as She looked at in shock.

"How did you know?" she asked as i sighed and just told her.

"Kuroka trained me to use Senjutsu and i used to know the red dragon emperor." i said and this got her attention.

"Used to?" she said and I nodded.

"He was child who lived in in the same orphanage as me but die protecting me from a stray devil." I just lied to her face as I don't wanted people to know about me being the red dragon yet.

The girl was shocked. "I'm sorry to hear that." She said as I sighed.

"I don't care about it anymore, as it in the pass." i Closed my eye. "now get some sleep, it late and i have school on the morning." I said before falling asleep.

Pov 3th

The girl looked at the red hair boy sleeping in the arm chair. 'hi look pretty cute.' she said with a smiled before he moved in his sleep and turned his head to the right and the girl noticed that Silver about a taboo of the red dragon emperor mark on the left side of his neck. 'Albion is that?'

The girls Scared gear trigger and white metal wings shot out. **{"that the mark of red dragon emperor, but it looks to be a blood bond."}** The girl look at the mark and slowly moved to him before close reaching out to touch it, but her hand was grabbed by someone new and the girl follow the hand to who it belong too and it was Kuroka.

"Don't touch him." Kuroka pulled the girl's hand away for Silver. "Your a guest, Vali. so don't wake him up." she said as Vali nodded.

The Nekoshou sat down next to the white dragon. "So Kuroka why are you staying with this boy?" Vali asked the Nekoshou who just smiled.

"you can't see what i see in him, but he one of a kind." Kuroka said with a little blush on her face and Vali was shocked.

"So you like him?" she asked and Kuroka nodded. "Well." Vali Stood up. "that all i come for and to see the man who take your heart, but if he that important to you then I won't ask you to come with me." Kuroka smiled and nodded.

"thank you." Kuroka turned into her cat form and jumped over to Silver Sleeping and he Moved in his sleep and hugged Kuroka. "Vali, if you ever wanted to stop fighting and find someone to settle with, I don't mind sharing him." Vali froze as she looked at the cheeky cat. "He pretty open." Kuroka closed her eye and said one last thing before Going to sleep. "You should sleep on him and find out yourself." Vali was confused as the cat fell asleep.

Vali was alone and trying to decided what to do. 'Maybe i should take her up on the offer?' Vali walked over to the sleeping devil and she sat down on his lap with her legs over his and her hand on his right shoulder. 'He not so bad.' Silver moved in his sleep again and his right arm pulled Vali into a gentle hug and she was Shocked but felt comfortable. 'This is not so bad.' Vali fell sleep herself and the three slept peacefully in the quiet night.

Grayfia Walked down stair to find Silver, but ended up finding Silver, Vali and kuroka in her cat form all sleeping on this one Arm chair all sleeping peacefully and she couldn't help but smiled as she walked over the cupboard under the stairs and pulled out one more blanket and cover the three up. "Sleep with." She said before walking out of the room but heard something weird.

"I'm sorry ma'am for freezing fishes." Grayfia Turned around to see Silver was discomfort in his sleep, she looked over at him.

"Just a nightmare." She said before returning to Ria upstairs and headed to sleep herself.

 **And Done.**

 **Tell me if i should do more lemon or not.**

 **Review** **and tell me your feeling on the** **story and any improve i should do.**

 **Silver out.**


	10. Blood Blade and the Aqua maiden

Silver pov

Well this morning was like hell burned to the ground. Vali the girl from last night decide to sleep on me and my friends find us both just sleeping on the armchair and what made it weird is that i just find out that Rias fiancé was already in the human world and that leads to now.

ORC club room. I am with Ria's group, who are all lined up by the window. Sona and her Queen a young bespectacled woman with long straight black hair that extends all the way down to her knees, with split bangs and heterochromic eyes, with a violet left eye and a light brown right eye, In addition to wearing the Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, she also wears blue, semi-rimmed glasses with square lenses. Tsubaki Shinra, both on the other side of the room next to the door that leads to a set of rooms and lastly my team. Ray, Yui and Aria all three are wearing robes and holding sword of lights thanks to Raynare.

Grayfia was behind Rias who was sat down on the sofa next to me. she nervous as i placed my right hand on her shoulder and she looked at me. "Silver?" She said as I smiled and she calmed down, before resting her head on my shoulder and that got looks from my team and not the good kind. "Say once this is over." Rias looked at me cutely. "do you wanted to continue?" she asked and before i could answered. A magic gate opened. 'Phenex.' I growled.

"Riser has come." I Stooded up and looked at tall and handsome young man in his early 20's with short blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consists of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer is a white dress shirt that is not fully buttoned (just one button short), giving a slight view to his chest. he had a cooky grin on his face. "My my." he looked at all the girls. "Rias you shouldn't got Riser so many gifts." That was my breaking pointed.

As i summoned my Angel blessing and pointed it at Riser face. "Shut your fucking mouthing you piece of shit." i said as everyone looked at me as my eyes turned dark red and my aura released. "Speaking to woman like they're objects?" i slashed the air and Summoned my sword of Destruction. "That **unforgivable!"** My voice turned more dragon. Riser laughed right at me.

"HAHA." he smiled. "Riser scared is." He was joking around and i was getting more angry with them. "your just an underling who should sat down and his betters." he just walked up next to me and said. "Don't wrong, i will take take of everyone here, not break them to much." i lost it. before he could move closer to Rias i sent a blood ruin into Riser completely destroying his Right arm and looked at me with angry and i looked at him with a cold face. "You piece of-" i Kicked him in the head as i did a back flip and landed on the table ready for a fight and riser staggered to the door before looking at me and his arm started to regenerate. "HOW DARE YOU!" Riser formed at fire ball in his hand. "RISER WILL KILL-" Riser got cut off by a new voice.

"Riser you will not touch that boy." Sirzech came into the room from the side right and Everyone was shocked including Grayfia as he walked in. "i hear everything you said about the ladies in this room and I'm going to be honour with you." Sirzech was not happy. "I am very disappointed." He looked at me and i looked at him with a cold face. "Shirubā get down from there." I followed his order and everyone was confused as i walked over to him. "Attacking Riser was a stupid move." i looked away.

"Talking about my family like object it a crime and he will pay if he think that I'm not just going to lay down and tell him say things like at." i looked at Sirzech. "Also don't call me that name." Sirzech nodded.

"We will talk about this later." Sirzech looked at Riser who got his arm back. "Riser, you should be more careful when dealing with Ria's and Sona pawn." Sona and Rias looked at him. "As he is Title is the Blood dragon Emperor and his Scared gears are both powerful." Riser looked at me in shock.

"Your to say that this boy is the child who hold the Sword of Destruction?" Riser said as I nodded. "Well Riser, Stands surprised as a power pawn stood in front of him, but my lord do you know that at Boy take Rias purest away from her?" Riser said as Sirzech and Everyone looked at Me and Rias.

"Yea i take Rias innocent and would happily take it again if it means getting you out of her Life." I said as my team was shocked and Sirzech was too. "I don't care what our people think about me, but that an anything for anytime." i looked at Sona. "Sona, don't we have a meeting to go too?" i asked and Sona know that I don't wanted to be here.

"Yes we do." She said before looking at at the ours. "Silver, Tsubaki and i have other matter to go too, so please have a wonderful day." she looked at my team. "You 3 are to return to class." they nodded before teleporting away. "Silver follow." I followed her and her queen but not without passing Riser and i said under my breath.

"You better watch you back." i walked pass him and leave the room with Sona and Tsubaki.

Break.

Student Council room. we made it here and i sat down in one of the many seats. Sona sat behind her Desk as Tsubaki left us of other business. "Man?" i said as laid back in my chair. "i was ready to kill him after he said that." Sona looked at me with a small smiled.

"His time will come. Silver." She said as I smiled.

"Thanks Sony." i called her by her nickname and she pouted. as I chucked. "Cute." i said as i summoned some papers and began looking at them. 'Silver Snow adopt papers.' i only got they given to me by Ray this morning and asked me to look over them

Adoption over Silver Snow.

Sighed by.

Mother: Gabriel Snowfall.

Father: Azazel Snowfall.

Sighing Witness: Baraqiel Himejima.

Sighing Witness: Serafall Leviathan

My eye shot open. "WAIT? WHAT!" i shouted as Sona looked at me in shock.

"Silver what wrong?" she asked as i looked at the papers.

"Gabriel Snowfall, Azazel Snowfall, Baraqiel Himejima and Serafall Leviathan." i said as looked at Sona. "They the names of the other faction leaders?" Sona was shocked as she rushed over to my side and looked for herself.

"That Impossible." Sona looked at me and pointed to Serafall Leviathan name. "That my sister name." I looked at her and i was confused as all hell.

"Ok i will have to ask dad about that." i sighed as Sona sat down next to me just as confused. "So Sona, who is this Serafall woman then?" i asked and Sona sighed. "Bad subject?" i asked and she nodded.

"She one of the four kings of hell." I was shocked. "And she my sister." I could tell she was uncomfortable.

"It ok, i get the picture." I smiled. "So you and Rias have Sibling who are pretty high up the food chain?" i asked and she nodded. "Well damn, I'm guess Sirzech is going to do the same thing with me." i said as Sona looked at me oddly. 'Being his son and all.' Sona stood up and i looked at her.

"do you wanted to play chess with me?" she asked and i smiled before nodding. we both walked over to her desk and i find she had a built in chessboard in her desk and she pulled out the pieces and we started to play.

"So Sona?" i moved a pawn. "what it like to have me as a pawn?" i asked as Sona moved a pawn of her own.

"Your a odd one." She smiled. "And your smoking habit it something we needed to talk about." i chucked as i pulled out my packs of Cigarettes and lit one up. "Silver." she looked at me as I smiled.

"Sorry but this is the once thing i can do to calm me down." i said as Sona looked at me. "my adopt father was the one who made me smoke and it was the only time we really talked." i said as i moved my knight. "he used to be a priest." i said as Sona looked at me before moving her bishop.

"So your a Son of a Priest then?" she asked as i shook my head.

"No pure breed Devil." I said as i moved my rook. "I was kidnapped by my family at the year 5 and then Adopted by my family who implanted me with the sword birth and Blade blacksmith." i said as we continued on with the game.

It was over 3 hours later and we still playing. i had one knight, bishop, rook an pawn and my queen lefted and Sona had her queen, 2 rook and 4 pawn.

"I see." i used my bishop to take a rook. "Your move master." i said with a smiled and Sona smiled back.

"You play very well." she moved her rook to my king. "Checkmate." she smiled as I smiled.

"Sorry." used my queen to take her rook. "But im keeping my head." i said as Sona looked at the chessboard.

"Well." she moved her queen into my trap. "Check."

"sorry again but I win." i moved my knight to take her queen and i looked at her. "checkmate." she looked at the board. My knight had her right flack, bishop holding her left and right in place. and my rook was holding her north and my pawn was ready for a Promotion and my Queen was protecting my king.

"Well." Sona smiled at this defect. "I see you're a skilled player." She said as i scratched the back for my head. "i hope you ok with taking the Responsibility of winning against me." she said as i looked at her.

"Sona, You better have not just forced me into something?" i said as Sona looked at ground and sighed. "Oh what happened now."

"You win a game of Chess against me and my family Tradition is that if you win a game of Chess you have the right to my hand in married." she said as i stood up.

"i can decline right?" i asked and she looked at me.

"You can but it would dishonour me greatly." she said as I Sighed.

"Fuck me life." i sat down and rested my head in my hands. "Im the head of the blood dragon family and now I'm Engaged to my own master." Sona giggled. "Haha laugh it up it not like you get- Wait." I shot up. "I know away out of this mess." i said as Sona was confused.

"How?"

I Smiled. "ok hear me out with this first." i said and she nodded. "OK if we go head with this thing. We only going public with it." Sona looked at me oddly.

"So you are saying we fake it?" she said and I nodded.

"Yeah we fake it." i held my heart. "my heart full with people i wanted to be with and i love them dearly." i smiled with a little blush. "but to be honour im scared to tell them how i really felt about them and to let them know the truth about my past." i said as i looked at Sona.

"The Truth?" i nodded to her.

"My name before being Kidnapped was Shirubā Gremory." I said as Sona was shocked. "im the oldest son of Sirzech Gremory and Grayfia Lucifuge." i said as i looked at her. "but please keep this between us Sona."

Sona was still in shock as she stood up and rushed over to me and grab my right arm and looked at my black veins. "It really is you Shirubā." she hugged me. "I missed you so much." i looked at her oddly.

"Sona?" i asked her and she looked at me and my mind started to get flashes for a younger Sona and she was hugging me just like she doing now and I smiled. "No, Aqua." i said and Sona smiled got bigger.

"You remembered." she said as i hugged her back.

"Yeah just now." Sona was a little confused. "i had my past memories sealed away and I'm only just getting them back slowly thanks to my brother." i summoned my boosted gear. "So no telling Rias or Her group about this." i smiled and Sona nodded.

"Red dragon." She said before running her hand through my hair. "it suit you." she said as i pull Ddraig away. we both sat down at her desk and Sona decided to sat on me. "So are we going to continue with faking this or are we going to do this for real?" she asked and I sighed.

"Ddraig is my dragon aura still going on?" i asked as my Boosted gear triggered and we both looked at it.

 **["Yes and no. Yes is still active but your** **anger is overriding the** **Affinity of Domination with the Affinity of Destruction."]** i was shocked. **["So everyone you hate will fear as your Power** **of Destruction is on the power of a high class devil"]** i looked at Sona. **["Also thanks to the lady Sona here with her pawns your body has grain a High Water magic affinity so you can use water magic with eases."]** Both me and Sona was shocked.

"Aqua you thinking what I'm thinking?" i asked and she nodded.

"You wanted me to teach you the basics?" I nodded. "we can started tomorrow." she said but Ddraig still had some thing to say.

 **["Lady Sona, you should know that Silver and i have a brother bond and will your permission will you allow me to turn your pawn in a dragon?"]** Ddraig asked as i looked at Sona who was thinking.

"Shirubā are you ok with this?" Sona asked and I nodded.

"We had this planned for a few weeks now and the time is right, but I'm going to needed a placed to hide from my Team." i said and Sona smiled.

"Just leave that to me and i well keep rias and Everyone way." she said and i kissed Sona forehead.

"Thanks Aqua." i looked at Ddraig. "We should get should be started." i said as my Body started to glow and Sona got off of me and felt my body ripping itself apart as i fell to the ground. "Shit this very hurts." i said as Sona kneed down next to me. "im ok."

"i Going to take us to my house and i will seal a room off for you." Sona Opened a magic gate for us and we ended up in a very nice room. "Come on." she try to pick me up and i started to to push though the pain and stood up with my arm around Sona neck and we walked over to the king size bed and i ended up laying down and Sona looked at me as i was laying down and smiling. "Sorry Aqua, but im going to be out of a few days."

she smiled back. "It ok, but you better come back stronger and willing to think about us." she said as I nodded. "good." she kissed me on the cheek. "Have a good sleep." she teleported away leaving me alone with Ddraig.

"So how long as i am going to be asleep for?" i asked Ddraig who Chucked.

 **["A few days and your body going to be in a lot of pain, so you can live though it or you can go into a deep sleep?"]** he asked as I smiled.

"I'm going to sleep and train with you for a few days." I said as i felt my mind going blink and i closed my eyes and i opened them again to find myself a flaming world. "Ddraig you around bro?" i asked as Ddraig appeared.

["Im here little Brother."] i looked at my dragon friend. ["So are you help with telling the young lady about your past?"] he said and I nodded.

"She my oldest friend and i trust her." i said as i sat down. "but that something we should wrong about later." I summoned my blades. "I'm thinking about making new Swords to show my masters that i care for them." i said as my demon and holy swords started to changed form. "Sona a kind and holy soul with power over water." my blade blacksmith formed into a Pure blue blade and golden handle with a Blue flame around the blade. "Rias a Sister and sexy with the power over Destruction." My demon sword formed into a Crimson red Blade with a black handle and red flame around the blade.

Ddraig smiled. **["Look like your ready to take them into your life."]** he said as I nodded.

"Im ok with them being my master, but they are not having my heart." i said as he nodded.

 **["Good."]** we both started to train and i used my new swords.

The blade of Holy aqua and the Demonic blade of the crimson Flame both show me that they are going to be use full. **["Silver, i want asked you about this?"]** Ddraig said as i looked at him. **["Do you plan on using the sword that sealed within your soul?"]** he asked as i placed my hand on my chest.

"Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi." i summoned a Steel japanese katana and i looked at this sword was the sword that i was implanted with. "This sword is the reason why I am so distant from my friends as i used it to kill many people with is blade only." I said and Ddraig looked at me.

 **["I see"]** He take the blade. **["i well seal this sword within the boosted gear if you are in needed it."]** I nodded as i continue to practice with my two new sword by slashing the airs and sending out water and Dark flame waves.

I nodded as i started to tighten my sword form. "Under, over." Slashing my blades. "Ddraig how long until i can use the Balance breaker?" i asked as i stopped my training.

 **["You have a little more to go until you are ready for your Balance breaker."]** Ddraig said and I nodded.

"Ok so i needed to work even harder." i started to get back to work and Ddraig chucked.

 **["This is going to be a fun 5 day."]** Me and Ddraig started to start inside of my mind as my body on the outside was in pain my bone was breaking and repairing themselves and thanks for me being asleep my body with not in much pain.

 **And done.**


	11. The Blood dragon new household

Pov Silver.

Ok im in a very good mood for once. it been 5 day since my body when under it chance and to be honest i like what I see. my body grow more muscle around my arms and chest area, not ripped but toned and my devil and dragon power have fused together giving me a new power to work with.

My own, Ddraig's, Sona and Rias have fused together or that what Ddraig told me. i am sitting on the end of the bed with my boosted gear out and speaking with Ddriag. "I'm a new breed of Dragon and devil?" i asked as Ddraig answered.

 **["Yes."]** Ddraig said. **["You devil blood has mixes with the new dragon's blood as the two are both dominant and was fight over with one should be a the top and your body just** **decided to say fuck it and take both making a new** **species of Devil Dragon or in your case. A Blood dragon."]** I looked at my friend.

I smiled before getting up. "Ddraig, Thank you for helping me out." i said as Ddraig Laughed.

 **["HAHA Your welcome."]** He said as i laughed with him and we both fell into a comfortable quiet. **["so should i call you Silver or Shirubā"]** Ddraig asked me as I smiled.

"Just Silver." I said as i looked at the roof. "wish i could fly with some dragon wings?" i said as i felt Ddraig Grinned. "What?"

 **["Move your shoulder blades."]** he said as i did two large set of Crimson red dragons wing with blue and black veins shot out from my shoulders and i happy that I smiled. **["happy birthday. Silver."]**

I started to flip them and crated shock waves. "Fucking A." i said as i looked at the window to see it dark. "Let go of a flight." i opened the window and sat on the edge behind taking a deep breath and take to the sky that high speed and the wind rushed pasted my ears. i felted like roaring, i stopped above the clouds and the moon light light up the night. "RAOOOOR!" my voice echoed through the night sky. 'We should head home?'

['Yes we should.'] i take off to my house at high speed. "Shit this wing are the better." i said as it was only a few minutes and i was over my house with a evil grin on my face. "Ddriag do you wanted to prank the girls?" i asked and Ddraig nodded.

['Lets'] I landed in front of the house door and raised my feet. "knock knock!" I kicked the door and sent it flying down the hall. "HI I'm looking at for the red dragon emperor!" i shouted as everyone run out of the living room.

"Silver?" Yui and Aria said as I smiled.

"What up pretty ladies?" i said as both girls started crying and throw themselves at me and i hugged them. "hi I'm not going anyway." i held them as i looked at both Kuroka and Raynare with a smile. "Hi im home."

Kuroka had her arms crossed. "Welcome home, Silver." she smiled as Ray nodded.

"Yes welcome." i looked at the girls. "Silver you have a guest here." Raynare said as two people walked out and my eye widened. "Sirzech? Grayfia?"

both the devil king and devil queen was in my house. "Hello Shirubā. it good to see you again." Sirzech said as i looked at him confused. "you must be confused?"

"Big time." i looked at Grayfia. "Lady Grayfi-?" Grayfia cut me off.

"It that you Shirubā?" she asked as i let go of the two girls that i was hugging and walked over to Grayfia and Sirzech.

they both looked at me and i was nervous to be seeing them both like this. "So you both know my name then?" i asked as Sirzech looked at me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Shirubā it been too long. my son." Sirzech said as i looked at him then to Grayfia.

she looked like she was ready to break down. "Mother?" i said as she smiled and hugged me before crying her eyes out.

"my Shirubā, my sweet little Shirubā." she said as i hugged her back.

"I'm home mum." i said as i looked at Sirzech and the girls who was all smiling at me as i push my mother into a tighter hugged.

Break.

We all moved to the living room both Sirzech and Grayfia on the armchairs as i sat down on the sofa with both Raynare and Kuroka on my lift and right as Yui and Aira stood behind me. "So you wanted to see me" i asked as Sirzech nodded.

"Yes, I do." Sirzech said before looking at Grayfia. "what you said to Grayfia on the night to take Rias innocence would you hold up to it?" he asked and i got mad.

"She my family just like the girls around me." the girls looked at me. "I care for each one of them." i said as i looked at my parents. "Also you should know." i dropped my seal and the two was shocked. "I'm not the same devil as you remember." i said as Sirzech nodded.

"Sona explained to me what happened to you and you're within your rights to do so." he said before summoning a briefcase and placed it on the coffee table. "Well you just turned 17 so im giving your evil pieces." he opened the case and i looked the pieces and sighed.

"So your just giving me evil pieces to shut me up?" i asked as Sirzech and Grayfia was shocked. "I only just come home, find my lost family only to getting a set of Evil pieces?" i looked at the two in discuss. "I'm not that easily bret."

Sirzech and Grayfia was shocked. "Shirubā?" Grayfia was shaking and Sirzech was angry.

" **Pillars** , you should know how disappoint I'm to hear that you think so low of us." he said as i looked at him in the eyes. "I love you much and missed you everyday you was gone and now we find you." his eye said it all to me. "Im sorry I can't protect you." i smiled and Sirzech was shocked by my smiled.

"That all i needed to know." i said before closing the case. "I'm not Shirubā anymore but Silver Snow, the blood dragon emperor. Head of the Crimson red Blood Dragon family." i said and Sirzech and Grayfia was shocked. "I'm willing to take the pieces in hope of you will add my family to one of the 72 Pillars and the pure devil bloodlines." i asked and everyone was shocked.

"Shirubā? you wanted to serve a great family?" Sirzech looked at me oddly as i shook my head.

"No you messed hear me." I Stood up and Released my crimson red Dragons wings. "I wanted my family to be a member of the 72 pillars. As my goal is to take the throne of Satan and rule over Hell." I told everyone my goal and the girls was shocked about this. "So now you know my Future goals as the Son of one of the most powerful is Devils in the underworld." i looked at my dad.

Sirzech and Grayfia sighed at me and i was confused. "Why are you trying to take the Throne of Satan that has no clam too?" He asked and I smiled as i looked to Raynare. "Your Fallen angel friend?" I nodded. "what about her?"

"Raynare Snowfall." i looked her with smiled. "She happens to be the Daughter of the leader of the Fallen Angel, Azazel." Sirzech looked at me. "I got a story to tell." I explained Everything to Sirzech and Grayfia about Raynare and Kuroka. with everything they done for me in past and how much i love them. "So you see without them, I don't be here today." I said as Sirzech smiled.

"Right." he looked at Kuroka. "Kuroka, im willing to over see you actings against the devil and let stay with my son, so long as you stay out of Trouble." Sirzech as Kuroka and i was shocked.

"Dad you mean that?" i asked and he nodded as Kuroka hugged me.

"Silver we did it!" This is the first time i seen her this happy. She had her head on my shoulder as i petted her head. "I can't wait to see Shirone." she said as I nodded.

"I well ask Rias about that once school finish." i said and Kuroka nodded. "That my Kitty." Sirzech and Grayfia both smiled.

"You are going to be a strong king." Sirzech and Grayfia stood up. "We have to leave for now. Shirubā, but we well come back and see you once thing settle down." Sirzech said as i got up and walked to the both of them and hugged them.

"Have a safe trip." I said as the hugged me back and Grayfia patted my head.

"we well Shirubā." After that Grayfia and Sirzech headed out but King installed my king piece first and leaved it inactive of now as i wanted to keep everything on the down low for now. As i needed to deal with this new Peerage plan.

"So Girls?" i said as i looked at my evil pieces and they looked at me. Raynare was cooking, Yui was doing homework, Aira reading a manga and Kuroka was laying on the sofa napping. "Do you wanted to join my peerage?" I asked and they was shocked.

"Are you sure?" Aria asked and I nodded.

"I am." I pulled out a Red Knight. "But i will only do this if you wanted too." i said and Yui was the first one to stand up.

"I'm Frist!" she shout and I chuckled. As I pulled out a Rook. "A Rook?"

"high offense and defense. Perfect for miss Ultimate Defense." i said and Yui blushed and looked at away.

"Stop calling me that." Her face was bright red. "It embarrassing." i smiled and nodded, before placing her piece into the chest her body started to glow and then two small Dragon wings shot from her back and everyone was shocked. "Silver?" my boosted geared started up.

 **["She a devil, but your new bloodline has Dragon wings are it main trait."]** i looked at my Evil pieces. **["the Rooks looked to have a Mid-class Dragons Strength."]** We all looked at Ddraig. **["She going to be Very powerful with her physical strength."]** I looked at Yui and she looked at me.

She looked very happy. "I'm going to so Beat your ass now." She pointed her finger at me. "Mr Dual blades." i smiled and shook my head.

"Whatever you say Yui." i just patted her head and she looked at me with a shocked and blushing face. "Welcome to the family." I said as Yui nodded.

"Please take care of me." She hugged me after that. i looked aria who was pouting.

"You wanted one too?" i asked and she nodded.

"Knight please." I walked over to her with a knight in my hand and i was about to places it into her chest but she grab my hand and pulled me into a powerful. "Don't turn into that asshole." she said in my ear and I nodded.

"i would never turn into him." i said as she let me go and smiled.

"Good." I placed the knight into her chest and two Small dragon wing shot out. "Wow this feel weird." Aria said with a smiled.

"You get use to it." i Looked at Raynare and Kuroka. "So you two?" i asked and they turned to me. "I was wondering if?" Raynare was the first one.

"YES!" she said and i almost jumped in shocked.

"OK?" i looked at Kuroka.

"im also ready a devil, but my piece is inactive." She said as i looked at her in shock.

"Because what happened before?" i asked and she nodded. "Right." i throw a Bishop at kuroka and she got it before looked at the piece. "You a part of my household but im not going to turn you until you are ready." I said as layout pawn on the table and close the case and picked up. "Same to you Ray." i headed out of the room. "Yui, Aria. i got two room set up from you both, so use them when ever you wanted, my house is open to use." i said before walking to my room.

Pov 3th.

The girls in the live room looked at each other and was confused. "What Silver talking about Kuroka?" Aria asked the Nekomata who looked at her evil piece.

"Kuroka?" Yui Asked as she walked over to kuroka and Placed her hand on her shoulder. "Kuroka what going on?" She asked as Kuroka sighed.

"Sorry but that personally and Silver it the only one who i told about my past and i wish for it to stay like that." Kuroka said before getting up. "Raynare, you should get silver install your piece and get stronger."

Raynare nodded. "I will, but you should go talk to him first." Kuroka looked at her. "Silver told me everything as he thought an angel would be able to help out." Raynare said Kuroka got pisses.

"HE TOLD YOU!?" she shouted and Raynare nodded. "He told that i murder my old master to protect my sister?" Kuroka said as Yui and Aria looked at her in shocked.

"No I don't say a thing." Kuroka turned around and she could see Silver stood at the door. "Ray, never do that again." Raynare bowed.

"I'm sorry." she said as Silver walked into the room and Hugged Kuroka, this alone shocked as he was stroking her hair.

"Kuroka, Tomorrow i'm going to see Shirone and Rias, So please come along in human form and you can talk with her." Silver said as Kuroka nodded. "Good." Silver come close to her ear and said softly. "Can't have my future mate, heartbroken." Kuroka blushed as Silver pulled away. "That go for all of you." Silver turned to face the other. "If you needed to talk to me then please do so." Silver smiled happily. "We family from on until the end of time." He smiled but deep down he was scared.

Raynare, Yui and Aira all nodded to the newly made king. "Yes my lord." They all said as Silver started to install of the evil pieces into Raynare and Kuroka who Silver destroy her lost one and said. 'no one touch or harms my kitty.' this ended with the four them all relaxing in Silver room that night, both Yui and Aria are hugging each other in they sleep with Raynare next to them and using her Black feathered Dragon wings to shied Both Knight and Rook. As for Kuroka and Silver, well the two are on Silver computer chair with Silver sitting on the chair and with Kuroka on his lap and he hugging her having a some time together.

Kuroka smiling as she likes time like this. "Hey Silver?" she said softly and Silver looked at her with a small smile. "In the future, what going to happen between us?" she asked and he looked at the window and to the night sky full of started and a fall moon.

"i hoped to be loved." he said and this made kuroka shocked as this was not like Silver as his voice was more cold and she looked at him to see he was holding something back. "I know, i got my family back and all." he looked at the floor. "I don't know what to do?" he started to tear up and kuroka could only watch. "I love each and everyone of you girls but I'm Scared of telling you and losing everything that i spent years to build up." He started to cry and kuroka pulled his head into her chest and let him cry it out. "I'm Sorry." Kuroka smiled and stroking his hair.

"Silver you can be scared of that type of thing." she said as continue to stroke his hair trying to calm him down. "it what makes us people." Silver nodded and said something but his voice was quieten down and Kuroka looked at the young blood dragon. "What did you said?" Silver raised his face and his eyes are red from the tears.

"Would you stay with me for the night?" he asked and Kuroka nodded.

"I will." She pulled in Silver closer and his head was both her breasts and he was blushing and she smiled. "You are my mate after all." She kissed him and two share a heart warming kiss. "I love you Silver Gremory and i hope you will too." Silver smiled and nodded.

"I love you too, Kuroka Hyoudou." He closed his eyes and fell asleep as his body finally shut down.

Kuroka Smiled as she started to use sage acts to heal Silver body and warm him up and this ended up with his wing deploying and warping around Kuroka as he was trying to protect her for everything in this world. "My sweet dragon emperor." she kissed Silver forehead before Resting her head on Silver's right shoulder and fell asleep herself. The night is quiet as everyone was sleeping inside of the Dragon household, but someone was watching the new formed family. A white dragon was sat on a roof on the other side of the street looking into Silver room.

Vali looked at family and felt empty. "He was a dragon all this time?" she asked herself before her scared gear triggered.

 **{"His aura has a** **perfect balance of both Dragon and Devil."}** Albion said and Vali placed a hand on her heart. **{"You wanted a something like that?"}** Albion asked and Vali nodded.

"Once i find the red dragon and kill him, I'm going to calm Snow to be my mate and then I'm going to clam my rightful place the queen of hell and the strongest White dragon emperor." Vali said before looking into the room again and her eyes widened as she find said dragon wake and Kuroka on his bed asleep and he was looking right at her and his eyes are green and releasing a scary amount of aura make Vali smiled. "He strong." She said before taking off leaving the dragon to sat back down on to his chair and fell asleep as his household sleep in comfort.

 **And done.**

Silver Harem: Aria Murayama, Yui Katase, Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Raynare **Hyoudou** , Akeno Himejima.

 **The Blood dragon household:**

 **King: Silver Snow/Shirubā Gremory**

 **Queen: Unused at the time.**

 **Knight: Aira Murayama**

 **Knight: Unused**

 **Bishop: Kuroka** **Hyoudou**

 **Bishop: Unused**

 **Rook: Yui Katase**

 **Rook: Unused**

 **pawn: Raynare Hyoudou**

 **Pawn: Unused at this time.**

 **Pawn x 6 unused.**


	12. Blood blade new life and old friend

Well it early morning and everyone on they way to school. The newly formed Crimson red Blood Dragon family all are walking down the road to school and everyone are looking the group of devil Dragons, their Auras are demanding that everyone knees before them as they walked. The kendo captains are know as the strongest girls in the whole school and also everyone know not to mess with them but now thanks to devil dragon blood in they vain, they body started to develop with more female features, they skin grow more beautiful, they faces are showing off more for they natural beauty and the way they carry themselves is like royalty. Yui and Aria are in the front of the group with they scared gear in sword bag over they shoulder, just in care they attacked.

Raynare the Angel beauty of the 2nd years and kuroka the kind hearted sister of the 2nd year who are already beautiful people within they own rights and that Beautiful only has increased thanks to the blood in they veins, Carrying themselves like Royalty and have the power to do as they please. Raynare is holding her school bag in front of body with a smiled on her face as she walked by the side of her new master. Kuroka on the other hand was hugging the left arm of her master who has changed a little and everyone was shocked.

Silver himself has changed a bit in the last 24 hours. his hair has develop black highlights at the ends of his hair, his clothes changed to a grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie with the Kouh logo on the front of the hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes, normally this type of uniform would not be allow but Silver was give Special permission off the headmaster, as his last uniform got ripped up and to small on his body. all five of them was also wearing a red glove on for they hand with the mark of Crimson red Blood Dragon magic Symbol. that is a red dragon circling the Symbol the mark of Sirzech, But Silver is Different from the others he has both the Sitri and Gremory family Symbol on his left glove and on his Right is his own symbol. Silver also changed his Register at the school with the help from Sona and it wouldn't be a shock to everyone who know his secret.

But as for now everyone was close to the school with everyone watching the five.

"Damn, Look at the captains." You could hear a group of boy talking. "Yui looked like she a movie star."

"No man, Aira looks better." A man was looking an Aria new DD cup chest. "I mean look at her tits?" he said as this made the girls come closer to Silver and the guys looked at the new made Male kendo captain. "Shit get a look at him." The guys looked at Silver as he walked passed. "this is just me are does he look like Rias Gremory?" He asked as friends looked at him.

A group of girls started to talk about the five.

"Look is Lady Raynare and Lady Kuroka." One girl said as her friend nodded. "They look beautiful."

"Yeah i know what you mean." She said before spotting Kuroka hugging Silver. "NOOOO!" she shouted as other girls looked and they are shocked.

"He taken?"

"No this can't be happening."

"I love HIM!?" That last one got Silver to sighed as he looked around.

"I don't like this." He said before Raynare stopped in front of him and looked him in the eyes vary close. "Ray?" she smiled before kissing his left Cheek and he blushed.

"Cheek up." She said and Silver smiled and nodded. "That my little Dragon." He shook his head and smiled.

"Whatever you say my beautiful fallen dragon." Silver Take Raynare's hand and kissed it. "As the king of this family, i swear to being you happiness." Raynare blushed as Silver grinned. "Come on, let get to school before the girls around started to lost it." He said as his Bishop and pawn nodded and the three rushed over to the Knight and Rook then the five run to School like a happy family.

break.

The Crimson family got to the school Gate only to find Sona standing outside of the gates with her queen. "Silver?" She said as Silver walked over to her and bowed this made everyone who was walked pass watch as one of the kendo captains was bowing to the student Council President.

"Lady Sona, i wish to show my Gratitude of your family support over the last 4 years." Silver Said and everyone was looked at the two confused. Sona know what he was saying thanks for.

"Well Mr Snow-Gremory, you are under my family protection so it only natural that i help you." Sona push up her glasses and Silver raised his head with a smiled before taking Sona hand and kissed, this made her blush.

"I wish you a good day Lady Sona." Silver bowed before his party walked passed Sona and he said some word quietly so only Sona heard them. "ORC Club after school." Sona nodded.

"So Silver?" Yui asked as she came up beside of Silver and he looked at her. "What the deal between you and the president?" she asked and Silver smiled.

"She my fiancé." He said as the girls was shocked. "I will explain later once class finish." Silver said and his peerage nodded the five made it to class and believe me with Silver got to class his life changed from crazy with being a devil to FUCKED UP with the new girl in his class and he know this person.

"Hi The name Vali Snowfall." It was Vali in a school uniform. Silver kept his head behind but Kuroka stood up.

"Vali?!" She got up as Vali looked at her neko friend.

"Hi kuroka, look time no see." Vali said as she looked at the back of the class. "And hello Mr snow." She said and everyone looked at Silver. Vali walked over to his seat. "Hi I'm talking to you Snow."

"Go away." he said as Vali smiled.

"Oh come on, Snow we slept together and now you're being so cold to me." She said as Silver stood up angry.

"would you fuck off White one!" He shouted and everyone was shocked as Silver rarely gets mad that anyone. "Just because your father adopted me, don't mean you can mess with my life." Silver stormed out of the classroom and everyone was shocked.

"What?" Vali said as Silver peerage looked at her disappointed. "What?" Vali was confused.

meanwhile with Silver who storming cross the school grounds. POV Silver.

"Im going to kill her." I said in my rage. Ddraig was tried to calm me.

 **['Silver calm your ass.']** He said in the back of my mind.

I was outside of the ORC building. 'I'm trying.' I looked up to the window open. I Jumped up and grab on to the window edge and climb in only to find Rias doing paper work and didn't know i was there. "Oh Ria." i said and this shit her up.

"Ahh." she looked at me as i sat down on the edge. "Oh Silver your back?" she asked as I nodded.

"Yea." i said as i walked in to the room and sat down. "But i have a question for you?" i said and she looked at me as i take a deep breath. "Do you know about Sirzech oldest Child?" i asked and Rias was confused.

"What are asking?" she asked me back as i looked at her.

"Just answer the question."

Rias sighed and lay into her Chair. "his name was Shirubā and he my brother oldest son, but he was kidnap are-" i cut her off.

"Around 11 years." i said and she looked at me. "i looked up his file." i said as i lay down. "Sirzech told me about him and he said that if was to be adopted by him, then i have go by that name thanks to my powers." Rias looked at me as i looked at the roof. "I been thinking about our Relationship." i said as i sat up and looked at Rias. "We should returned to being friends." i said as Rias looked a little depressed.

"Are you sure would this?" she asked and I nodded.

"I'm Sorry Rias, but my heart belongs to another girl." **['more like others girls']** Ddraig said in the back of my mind and i got pissed. 'Shut it'

Rias looked at me with a painful smile. "I understand." she said and smiled back before i walked over to her and Kissed her forehead this shocked her and she blushed. "Silver?" i looked Rias in the eyes with a smiled.

"You know that someone out there that going to love you for the rest of your life and once you find him, don't let go." i said before looking that the door. "We got company." i stood straight as the door open and all of Rias peerage come walking in. "Welcome down everyone. kiba, Akeno -" i looked at Koneko. "And to you Shirone." This shocked everyone as they all looked at me.

Koneko was sharking. "How do you know that name?" she asked as I smiled.

"It time for you come out Kuroka." I said as Kuroka step out from behind and stood next to me and everyone got ready to fight as kuroka hugged my arm. "Everyone i wanted you to meet the former Stray devil Kuroka Hyoudou." Everyone was shocked.

"Fromer?" Rias asked as she stood up. "She a murder." she said and this made kuroka giggled.

Kuroka looked at everyone. "That want the devil told you all to cover they asses after i killed my old master because he was going to harm my younger sister." she said and everyone was shocked by this new and i stepped forwarded.

"Kuroka here is only here because i said so, as she is my bishop." i said as Rias looked at me oddly. "As of last night, i was made a king." the Door to the ORC room open again as my peerage and Sona walked in. "I like to more meet my peerage. Aira Murayama the Star Eater is my knight, Yui Katase the Sun Eater is my rook and Lastly my pawn Raynare Hyoudou who is the daughter of Fallen angel leader Azazel." Rias looked at me with Widened eyes, Kiba had his sword raise and Koneko was in the floor in fear, as for Akeno she was pissed about something.

"What a fallen one doing here?" she asked as she faced me and i could see the rage in her eyes. "Why a monster doing here?" I sighed.

"That has nothing to do with you Akeno." 'I have to asked about Baraqiel Himejima. they both have the same last name.' "But i do needed to talk to you about something important." I looked at Sona who nodded and show Akeno the paper that Raynare give me. "The third name do you know it?" i asked and looked at the paper.

Her face told me everything. "Yea i know that name." She said as I nodded.

"That all." she looked at me. "We talk about it in private." i looked at Sona. "should we tell them or should we wait?" i asked Sona and she smiled.

"let wait." She said before a magic gate appear on the ground and a orange colour. "Everyone move." Sona said as my peerage got to both side of Room with weapon draw, As Riser Phenex appeared and everyone was ready to attack him but i stepped in.

"Stand down." I order and my girls stood down as riser looked at me. "Phenex." i said with smiled as i got away from Kuroka and walked over to him and offed out a hand. "Good to see you again on calmer terms." i said as Riser smiled.

"Riser is glad to see you too, Blood Dragon." He said as he take my hand. "Lord Sirzech asked me to come today to speak with you about the future agreement between the Great Gremory and Great Phenex clans." he said with a smiled and I smiled.

"Ok." i pointed at them. "Fire birdie." i said as Riser eyes widen. "Fire birdie, Fire birdie, Fire birdie." i repeated myself and Riser as holding his head and everyone was confused. "Fire birdie! Fire birdie!"

Riser got mad. "SHUT UP!?" he shouted as he break down. "please stop."

"Fire birdie." I said with a grin and Riser looked at me before his eyes widened.

"Your-" i cut him off.

"I wanted to see princess." i said as Riser shook his head and smiled.

"You still have not changed." Riser smiled as a Second gate open and a new person come out a beautiful young girl with dark blue eyes. She has long blonde hair tied into twintails with large, drill-like curls and blue ribbons keeping them in place. The front of her hair has several bangs hanging over her forehead, with a V-shaped fringe hanging over the bridge of her nose. Her initial outfit consisted of a light purple dress with dark purple accents and a blue bow at the front. At the back, three feather-like extensions mimicking a bird's tail protrude from the dress, which, when combined with her wings of fire, give her a bird-like appearance.

"Brother what wrong?" She asked as she looked around and looked at Rias. "Oh Lady Rias." she bowed to Rias. "It been too long." she looked at everyone and spotted me as I grinned. "Brother, who this?" she asked and i was hurt.

Riser smiled. "Dear Sister, look at him carefully." She looked at me.

Both our eye locked together and her eye widened. "No way." she covered her mouth. "This that you?" she asked and I nodded.

"Long time no see, Princess." I said before My friend Ravel Phenex hugged me and i held her. "i missed you."

"I missed you too." Ravel said as we pulled around and I 'boop' her noise as she giggled. "Hi stop with that." she said as I smiled.

"Sorry Ravel." i said before Mouthing, 'call me Silver, not Shirubā.' to both Riser and Ravel, they both nodded.

"So Silver?" i turned around to Rias, Sona and everyone. "How do you know Ravel so well?" Rias asked as I smiled.

"Well?" i strake the back of my head before Riser spoke.

"Mr Silver here is a friend of my dear sister, for the last 4 years." he just lied to safe my ass. 'Man i forgot Riser was cool with me.'

['He was like an older brother to you in the pasted'] i nodded to Ddraig on that.

"So your tell me that you knew Silver for Years and you was fight just 5 days ago?" Rias said and we both nodded. "Ok, So my pawn is good friends with your Sister?" I nodded as i patted Ravel head.

"Yep and even take her first kiss." I grinned and Ravel blushed as my peerage got pissed. "We used hand out the odd time, if she was in the park." i said and Ravel nodded.

"He take me out on a few dates but we stopped after my brother find out." Ravel said and Riser nodded.

"That why we are so angry around each other." i nodded to Riser answer.

Rias sighed. "Whatever." She looked at me. "We still needed to talked about Kuroka." she said as I smiled.

"Sorry that got nothing to do with you Rias." I said as i released my aura making everyone who not under my protection fall to the ground. my group, Sona and Ravel was unaffected. "and now as i was sa-" My phone started to ring. "Hold on." i released everyone and I answered. "Hell-" i was cut by someone shouting.

"SILVER JENNA GONE MISSING!" i froze as the voice belong to Asada.

"Asada what happened?" i was Worried as she sound very upset.

"Someone take Jenna from my house calming to be her boyfriend and she should have be at home." Asada said as i locked up before getting pissed.

"Were are you?" I asked.

"Am..." i could tell she looking away. "I'm close to the train station." I nodded. "why?"

"Get some were hidden, i'm coming over." i ended the call. "Raynare, Yui, Aira, kuroka. Jenna being kidnap." i said and everyone was shock. "I want you girls on go continue with your life until i get back." i order and the girls bowed.

"Yes, my lord." All for them said as I turned around and open a gate, but not before looking at Ravel and Riser.

"Riser, im call in that favour you own me." i said and Riser nodded. "You and Rias are over and i wanted you to tell Sirzech that personally." i looked at him as he sighed.

"You have Riser word." I walked thought the gate and Changed Clothe to an grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes and end up in a back alley with a scared Asada, she was hold her phone in a shaking handed.

"Silver?" she asked as I nodded. "How-"

"No time of me to explain." i Walked up to her. "Tell me were you seen her last?" i asked as Asada take a deep breath.

"Jenna was taken by two people and one calm to be her boyfriend and the two dragged her out of my house." Asada look scared as i sighed and patted her head. "Silver?"

"I'm going to get her back." i used Senjutsu in a long ranged form on the full city and i find Jenna on the over side of the kouh. "Got her." i said as Asada looked at me as i walked passed.

"Silver what are you?" she said as i smiled and looked over my shoulder.

"I'm a Devil." I released my wings and picked her up.

"HEY!" she said before i take to the sky at break neck speed. "AAWWWW!" i had to use magic to keep her quiet. Asada looked at my Dragon wings. "You say devil but they look like dragon wings?" she said as I nodded.

"dragon blood." i said as i started to speed up. 'ever second counts.' i thought as i stormed the sky.

 **And I'm going to leave it they for now, please Fav, Follow and** **revie, it real help me out and i get a boost to my enjoyment from them.**

 **And done.**

 **Silver Harem: Aria Murayama, Yui Katase, Kuroka Hyoudou, Rias Gremory, Sona Sitri, Raynare Hyoudou, Akeno Himejima, Jenna Gasai.**

 **The Blood dragon household:**

 **King: Silver Snow/Shirubā Gremory (** **Sacred Gears hold: Boosted Gear, Sword birth and Blade blacksmith)**

 **Queen: Unused at the time.**

 **Knight: Aira Murayama (Blade Blacksmith sub class, Star eater.)**

 **Knight: Unused**

 **Bishop: Kuroka** **Hyoudou**

 **Bishop: Unused**

 **Rook: Yui Katase (Sword Birth Sub class, Sun eater.)**

 **Rook: Unused**

 **pawn: Raynare Hyoudou**

 **Pawn:** **Jenna Gasai (Scared gear:** **Delete Field and Blaze Black Flare from Prison Dragon scared gears set.)**

 **Pawn x 6 unused.**


	13. The Red, White and Black Dragons

**S0UL-essen:** **Just asking but does Jenna have any relation to Yuno they have the same last name. (To answer your Question, Jenna is a Evil Dragon and they are** **known to be dangerous and** **brutality, so i plan to make Jenna something like Yuno, but not as Psycho)**

Pov Silver.

I am so pissed. "So the little Devil fell into they trap?" I let my rage blind me. "Oh he weak." i am tie in a dungeon with two People stood in front of me. both evil people and my blood boiled as i looked at them both Olivia and Asada stood before me. Asada come closer to me as i was trying to get out. "You devils are so easy to trick." She said as Olivia grinned.

"Our leader was only wanted the black Dragon, but then you came and her hope of find someone strong almost come true, but you're weak." I couldn't do a thing.

['Partner?'] i could hear Ddraig.

'Brother i feel weak.' my body was shutting down as my powers are not Reposing.

['Something sealing your powers and i have a feeling that a this is the work of the **Delete Field.** '] i know that there is a Scared gear called that thanks to Ddriag teaching me. ['If one of them his Scared gear then your in Trouble as I can't protect you from his curse.'] Ddraig said as i looked at the girls only for Olivia to smile and holding a holy gun in her hand.

"You can't even save yourself." Asada said as she come to my face with a stick grin. "Your a fool that fell into our Boss's Trap." She just looked me in the eyes, i am Angry with her. "Your eyes mach your name perfectly. 'Silver.'" she was playing with me. "Just like the colour of-" my mind just blocked her voice and more voice play.

 **"It has began"** Echoey Voice played.

 **"It has alway been this way."** More Echoey voices and my body was growing more more Angry.

 **"It has alway been love."**

 **"It has alway been hate."**

my mind become clouded. " **I, who am about to awaken,"** spoke unknown words, but it felt i like knew for a live time. " **Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen"** my power grow passed they limits. **the principles of domination from God** **I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream"** it was then i came back to my normally Mind set. but i find myself standing and both Olivia and Asada are Shaking on the other side of the room with holy guns pointed at me. "what?" I said only as they started to firing, Luckily whatever happened to me removed that spell and i summoned the sword of Blade of Destruction and blocked the shots.

"Shit he was a weapon." Olivia said before both of them draw a swords of light and changed me. only to be block and i grinned as i Summon Angel blessing "A holy sword too?" she was confused.

"Blade blacksmith." i said as i pushed the girls back and we stood on guard waiting for the next person to attack. "You two are weak." i said as Olivia changed and i stepped step and slashed her with Angel.

"AAWWWW!" she screamed in pain and fell to the ground. "You Bastard." She said as she looked at me and I smiled as Asada come up behind.

"DIE!" she screamed as she tried to slash my back.

 **"Blood ruin"** i said as Asada was blasted with a full powered Blood ruin and was completely destroy. Olivia watched in horror as her friend was killed with no effort. "You called me weak?" i asked as i kneed down in front of her. "You take my friend so im taking yours." She looked at me in angry.

"Your a demon." she said as I smiled.

"i maybe be a demon, but." i locked my eye with her's and she fell into fear as i picked her up by her neck and she was scared as she dropped her sword. "I own a lot to Jenna and you hurt her so im taking your life." i use blood ruin and her head exploded and blood shot every where and i dropped the copse. i just looked at the body in front of me and my body starting to feel odd. "i wanted to eat it." so i kneed and slowly reached of the body with my right arm but i stopped myself. "No, im not eating a dead body." I stood up and rushed out of the door. "What having to me?" I asked myself.

["Your inner Dragon take over and your body used up too much power."] Ddraig said as i take a deep breath. ["You needed to focused and find the Host of Vritra as i feel her life-force slowly fading away."] I Panic and started to rush around the dark Dungeon and each one who tried to stop me got cut down or burned in black fire. ["Silver your fire?"]

Someone wear black clothes come rushing at me with a sword of light. " **Blazing Destruction."** The someone was burned alive as black fire shot from they eyes and mouth as they screamed in pain and hit the ground. "All who stand in my way are meet with the power of Blazing Destruction." i started to run all again and follow the Dragon energy unit i got to cell door. "Ddraig?" i asked and The boosted gear.

 **['BOOST X5']** I rammed my hand into the door and rip passed the magic barrier around the door, before crushing the door itself only for me to find Jenna chained to the wall beaten. "JENNA!" rushing over to her side i fitted up her head to see if her reposed "Come on Jenna wake up." I said as she slowly opened her eyes and i was shocked that her left eye are black with a yellow iris looking at me.

"Silver?" she said weakly as I smiled.

"It me." she smiled back as i broke the chains holding her to the wall and she fell but i got her. "I got you, Sweetly." i said into her ear as she nodded.

"I'm so happy." she said and i was confused. "I got to see you again even if this is the last time we meet." i looked at her. "I'm dying Silver." i was in shocked.

"No you can't." i laid her down as she looked at me with a painful smile. i was crying as tear rolled down my cheek. "We only just meet and i..." jenna placed her right hand on my cheek and i looked her as she smiled sweetly.

"I enjoy my time with you and i happy that you was my very first boyfriend." i looked at in sadness. "I love you Silver." she hand fell to the ground and i was left in shocked.

"HAHAA!" i had a voice and i looked at the door to see the man who stab me before. "She held on just for you?" he said as i summoned my sword of Destruction. "I see."

"You take her for me." i said in cold voice and my hair covered my eyes. "You take a sweet girl live for no reason."

"she was danger." He point to Jenna lifeless body. "She has two of the four sacred gears of Vritra and she awake man after meeting you." He summoned a spear of light. "A Devil." He changed and tried to stab me but i side stepped. "what?" everything was in slow motion as he turned to me and looked at him with red eyes. "No your-"

"Your death." i slashed him in two then into little pieces until never-thing but blood and flesh was left. "You take my mate and now you can die in hell." i turned to Jenna body and kneed down. "i'm sorry Jenna." I can't find my voice as picked up Jenna into a hug and cry. my heart is in pain as I roared.

"So you do have a heart?" i looked at the door again only to see Vali as she looked at me with a kind smiled as she walked in and i held Jenna close to my chest.

"What do you wanted White one?" i asked as my Boosted gear flashed and my eyes glowed. "If you are here to kill me then you can leave as I wouldn't fight you." i looked at her in rage, but Vali smiled before her held out a black and purple pawn evil piece. "What?" that you of my pieces.

"I ran into Kuroka and your girls becoming here and she handed me this and said that it belong to that girl." She said as i take the piece and looked at Jenna. "Also-" i looked back only to see she hold a small black bracer in the form of a small and cute black Chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face. "Give this to her." Vali said as i looked at her oddly.

"Why are you helping me?" I said as i take the Scared gear and placed it on Jenna arm. "We rival." I looked at her as she blushed.

"We are but..." Vali looked away. "You are kind of my brother too." she said as i was confused.

"Ok?" i laid Jenna down before placing my evil piece on her chest and stood up. "I, Shirubā Silver Snow Gremory head of the Crimson Dragon family." my magic circle formed under Jenna. "i have by order you Jenna Gasai to fly high to heaven from the deep void." The pawn slow moved into her chest in a crimson light. "Fly to my side as my pawn and fight along side my family in the name of the Red Blood emperor." I said as i finally finish and i looked at the Sacred gear on Jenna arm disappeared and Jenna moved as I smiled.

"So you are the lost Gremory?" I turned to face Vali who smiled. "Your the oldest Son of Sirzech." She said as I nodded.

"Yeah my name was Shirubā Gremory, but i go by Silver Snow." i said as looked back at Jenna who looked to be awake as her eyes slowly opened to her beautiful red eyes and she looked around confused.

"Silver?" she said as she got up and i kneed down next to her. "I am a live?" Jenna asked As i hugged her. "Silver?"

"Welcome back."i said with tears in my eyes. "Welcome home." Jenna looked at Vali who smiled.

"So pretty." She said as i pulled away and looked at the blushing Vali. "Is she a friend?" she asked as I smiled.

"Vali is a Devil like us." I said as Jenna looked at me oddly.

"Devil?" she looked between Me and Vali. "She a Devil too?"

Vali grinned. "Well your Boyfriend here is a Dragon sub specie call Devil Dragon and you." Vali looked at Jenna with a smiled. "You happened to be reincarnated into a Devil dragon thanks to Silver." Jenna looked at me as I smile.

"Silver why did that?" she asked as i picked her up and placed her on my back. "Silver?"

"Your important to me and a close friend, Also." i looked at her hand and Jenna looked too. "I couldn't let a Dragon king fall."

Jenna was shocked. "Dragon king?" Vali Nodded.

"The Sacred Gear of the Dragon king Vritra also know as the Prison Dragon." She said as I smiled and nodded.

"The Prison dragon?" Jenna said as she slowly move her head into my back. "Guess I'm Forever going to be a prison."

"No you're free to do as you pleases." i said as i looked at her. "Your a member of my household now and a Dragon too."

"I know." Jenna said before fallen sleep.

"She finally asleep." Vali Said as I nodded.

"Yea she is." i looked at the white dragon. "Thanks Vali, i own you ." she waved it off.

"Hi you let me stay at your house and i did make trouble for you at school so." I smiled.

"Hi, You can stay over again if you want." i said and she looked at me oddly as i walked off. "You are Kuroka best friend and she like having you around."

Vali smiled and run up beside me as we leave the dangerous and the build which was a church and we walked back home was in out of Magic and Vali can't get into my house using magic as she didn't have my seal. "So Silver?" I looked at her as we walked to my home on this full moon night. "You find a person for your queen piece?"she ask as she looked at the sky.

"No, not yet." i said as i faced front. ['I don't like how close she is to you'] Ddraig said in the back of my mind. 'Well deal with it.' "Why do you asked?" i was holding Jenna on my back and i summon my Evil piece queen in my pocket as i had a feeling Vali was going to asked me about it.

"Well?" she looked at me. "Do you want a Lucifer by your side?" she asked and i stopped and looked at her.

"Lucifer?" I said in shocked and Vali nodded. "But that my father last name." Vali looked at me.

"Sirzech?" she said and I nodded. "Shit. that means you going to go after the title of Lucifer?" She asked and I smiled.

"No." i walked passed her. "I don't want anything to do with him or his family." I smiled and Vali was confused. "I don't plan on taking the title of Lucifer." i looked at Vali. "i plan on taking the Title of Satan." i said with grin and Vali looked at me shocked.

Vali stood there for a second by for laughing. "HAHA!" she was holding her stomach. i just smiled. "You plan on taking the title of Satan?" she asked as she started to recover and looked at with a smile and tears in her eyes.

"Yeah." I said as she stood up with a big smiled.

"fine." she walked up to me with her Sacred gear out and i looked at her with my Boosted gear deployed. "I, Vali Lucifer Great Grand-Daughter of the Morningstar give my life to you. Silver Snow head of Crimson Dragon family and Future Ruler of Hell." Vali placed her hand on my chest and she was smiled. "Well you take my heart and soul and let me standby your side?" she asked and i was confused.

 **{"You young dragon should take her up on her offer."}** Vali wing glowed and a female voice came out.

"Albion right?" i asked and they flashed again

 **{"I am, Sir Silver."}** I looked at Vali who was looking at me with a cute face and i sighed before smiling. **{"Vali is loyal and my** **strongest host i ever had."}** Albion said as I nodded.

"Vali?" Vali looked at me. "Are you willing to rule by my side as my empresses?" I asked and she nodded happy.

"Yes i will become your Queen." she said as i pulled out my queen. "You had it this whole time?" she asked as I grinned.

"i had a feeling that you would be my queen one way or another." i placed the queen into her chest and Vali froze up. "Vali?"

 **{"Silver you needed to get Vali somewhere save as she going though a** **transformation and become a Devil Dragon but one with my DNA."}** I nodded.

"Vali can you hear me?" i asked as Vali Fall onto me.

"I can." I nodded as i placed my left arm around her waste and held Jenna up with my right.

"Can you tired to stay with me please." i Said as I Boosted. **["Boost!"]**

i used my new power to hold the two up and we walked to my house that only a few minutes away, lucky for me Vali not to heavy and we made it and i find no one was in. "Shit." i walked in the stair and headed to my room before place Vali in the computer chair for a minute as i laid Jenna down on my bed and then picked Vali back up and then laid her down next to the prison Dragon queen. i wiped my forehead and sat down.

 **['You had to take the white one in.']** Ddraig sounded disappeared.

'What up your ass?' i asked as i looked at my hand. 'Vali a good girl and we could use the back up.'

 **['*sigh* I don't want you to breed with that girl.']** Ddraig was pissed about something.

'Ok? but if-' I was cut off.

 **['NO IF! SILVER YOU WILL NOT BREED WITH THE WHITE DRAGON!']** Ddraig roared and i got pissed myself.

"You know what Ddraig FUCK OFF!" I shouted as the Boosted gear disappeared and Ddraig fell quiet and with that everything was silence only the girls calm breath could be heard. i pulled my legs to my chest and hugged them. 'What going on with Ddraig?' i asked myself as i closed my eye. "it almost like something happened between him and Albion?" i fell my mind going into darkness.

Silver dream.

I wake up and find myself on a glassy field and mist everywhere. "Were I am?" i asked myself as i stood up.

"oh your here." i around and find nothing.

"Where are you!" i shouted as i looked around only to see mist. 'Shit.' i Summoned my sword of Destruction.

"Oh your using weaker weapons then before?" the voice come from behind me. i felt a strong power and I froze up. "Do you think that your sword is stronger than me?" the voice said as i turned to find a person. A cute young girl with long black hair down to her hips and gray eyes. Her ears differ from a normal human's as they have pointed tips, although her long black hair makes this feature difficult to notice. Her dark grey eyes have reptilian slitted pupils, consists of a black Gothic Lolita dress.

"Who are you?" I asked as i Scared for my life as this girl power over power by far.

"I'm the **Ouroboros Dragon** and here to see what has happened to the Dragon of Domination?" She asked and she voice sounded empty. "Who are you?" she asked as i kneed down.

"Im Silver snow, the Crimson Dragon of Destruction." i said as she touched my face and looked at me oddly and looked at me. "Amm... miss?"

"Your Aura is a lot different than before." she said and i was confused. "Ddraig." she looked at me in the eyes. "Do you plan on become a heavenly dragon once again?" she asked as i was confused as fuck.

"Sorry but Ddraig not here and I don't plan on becoming a heavenly dragon." i removed her hand from my face. "Also i wanted you gone from my mind Ouroboros." i said as tried to walked away.

" **Dark** **Excalibur."** I froze as the girl said that name. "You have it sealed away within that sword." I looked at my Sword of Destruction in my left hand. "It time to unseal your true power-" i cut her.

"Can you shut up?!" i shouted as I stood where i was and looked at the ground pissed. "You means that weapon again. i will cut you in two." i said as my angry take over. "If you wanted to live then leave."

"very well." She said but before she leave she said one more thing that pushed me over the edge. "I, who live on the edge of light fell into darkness now awake the night of the void." I draw my sword at godlike speed going to slashed the girl but she was gone.

My sword blade is pure jet black and dark as the void and the energy released from the my blade was like an empty void hungering after light and it power was slowly building as i sighed. "I just had to wake up you up didn't it?" i asked my sword before sheathing it. i growled at myself. "I, who fell into dark now waken into the light." i said as my sword returned to normal. i sighed in relief. "Ok now time to wake up."

 **And done.**

 **Silver Harem:**

 **Aria Murayama: best friend**

 **Yui Katase: best friend**

 **Kuroka Hyoudou: Lover/Best friend.**

 **Rias Gremory: Ex lover/Auntie**

 **Sona Sitri: fiancé and Childhood friend.**

 **Raynare Hyoudou: Friend.**

 **Akeno Himejima: Friend.**

 **Jenna Gasai: Girlfriend.**

 **Ravel Phenex: pasted fiancé, Childhood friend.**

 **Vali Lucifer Snowflake:** **rival/Second in commanders and Friend.**

 **The Blood dragon household:** **rival/Second in commanders and Friend.**

 **King: Silver Snow/Shirubā Gremory. Dragon Type: Red Blood Dragon. (** **Sacred Gears hold: Boosted Gear, Sword birth and Blade blacksmith)**

 **Queen: Vali Lucifer. Dragon Type: Crystal Ice Dragon. (Scared Gears hold:** **Divine Dividing)**

 **Knight: Aira Murayama. Dragon type: Yellow Holy Dragon. (Blade Blacksmith sub class, Star eater.)**

 **Knight: Unused**

 **Bishop: Kuroka** **Hyoudou. Dragon Type: black Neko Dragon.**

 **Bishop: Ravel Phenex. Dragon type: Blazing phoenix Dragon.**

 **Rook: Yui Katase. Dragon type: Shadow Dragon. (Sword Birth Sub class, Sun eater.)**

 **Rook: Unused**

 **pawn: Raynare Hyoudou. Dragon type: Fallen Angel Dragon.**

 **Pawn:** **Jenna Gasai. Dragon Type: Evil Dragon. (Scared gear:** **Delete Field and Blaze Black Flare, Absorption Line from Prison Dragon scared gears set.)**

 **Pawn x 6 unused.**


	14. Blood Blade new armour

I wake up in a panic and find myself in my room on my computer chair. "morning?" i looked around to find it day time. "Shit." i held my head in my hands.

"Nightmare?" i looked up to see Vali in a white shirt that hang her perfectly. i smiled and nodded. "You wanted to talk about it?" she asked as i shake my head.

"Nothing until you know about my past."i said with a grin and Vali was confused. "Just left it be." i looked at my left hand.

"What wrong?" Vali asked as she come closer and once in Range i hugged her tightly. "Silver?"

"Sorry, i just need someone to hold." i said before Vali warped her arms around me.

"It ok, I'm here for you." Vali said before her Divine Dividing come out. "Albion?"

 **{"Silver, what happened to Ddraig?"}** Albion asked as I sighed.

"i told him to fuck off." i said as Vali looked at me oddly as her Scared gear is disappeared.

"You told a Heavenly Dragon to Fuck off?" Vali asked as I nodded.

"He told me not to breed with the white Dragon empress but." i winked at Vali. "I knowing how my peerage is going I'm going to probably end up in bed with you one day." i smiled and Vali blushed before looking away. "Sorry." i said as Vali said something under her breath. i could only smiled and i patted her head. "Come on let me see your wings." i asked and Vali looked at me as i deploy my red Dragon wings.

"Oh my dragons wings." She released her new wings and i smiles on now beautiful they are. A snow White bone frame was crystal light blue leather skin, the wings are graining off a gentle magically snow fall.

"Beautiful." i said as i placed my hand on Vali cheek making her Blush. "A Crystal Ice Dragon." i said as Vali looked at me. "Your Sub specie."

"Oh." she looked at her wings and flapped them. "Pretty easy to use too." she said before we looked at the sleeping Jenna. "What are we going to do about her?" she asked as i moved over and kneed down and smiled. "Silver?"

Jenna smiled in her sleep and I can't help but pork her cheek. "Come on Jenna." i said as she try to move my hand out of the way, i find it cute and I smiled before remembering what happened last night. "Vali?" my queen looked at me. "Promise me that you will help me protect my family." i stood up and looked at the white dragon who looked determent and nodded.

"I will." i could only smile after that.

"Thanks." I walked over to my computer and find my phone blinking and i picked it up to see a text from Kuroka. "Kuroka?"

I looked at the texts.

'Hi sexy,' i chucked to that. 'Me and the girls needed to have a talk with you about a few things so we down stairs as we find you with Vali and that Jenna all asleep. From your Sexy kitty.' i could only.

"Got it." i used magic to changed. "Vali can you get ready?" i asked as i turned around only to see Vali in her school Uniform with a grin on her face.

"Got you covered, partner." she raised her fist to me and i fist bumped her.

"I got you too, Partner." we both walked over to the door but i looked at Jenna. "I don't wanted to leave her behind." i said as Vali looked at her too. "Could you get her dress of me please?" i asked and Vali nodded.

"I got it." after a minute Vali got Jenna dress in a black shirt and blue jeans. i picked her up onto my back as we walked down stairs and headed to the living room and find my girls in there. Ray cooking, Kuroka and Yui reading and Aira doing school work. Vali looked at me as i sighed and nodded. Before we walked into the room and everyone looked at us. "So who ready to kill the king?" Vali asked as Aira stood up pissed and Vali take Jenna from me and carried her to the sofa. "He all yours." She said before Aira grab my shirt.

"You fucking piece of Shit." Aria said as she pulled in close. "You left us behind and almost got killed." i was Surprised by this as Aria rarely get angry. "And also what about this YOUR engage to Sona?!" She shouted as i looked at Ray who smiled sweetly, Then to Yui who shaking her head and then to Kuroka who grinning as I sighed.

"Sona and i are not a thing." i said as the girls was shocked by this.

"Wait but you said that you and her are Engage?" Aria asked as she let my go.

"Oh paper yea, but Sona free to love who ever she wants as i only take the deal to get some backing in the devil world and she my old childhood friend before i was taken." i said in a clam tone and the girl looked at me. "I was going to tell you all once we make a few arrangements, but then thing with Jenna happened." i said as i looked at everyone.

"So your not in love with Sona?" Ray asked as I nodded.

"i only her as my old friend and master but that it." i said as the girls, but Kuroka had to say this.

"So Your top mate is still open?" she asked as i looked at her with widened eyes as she rested her head on her hands looked at me. "You are starting a harem Right?" Everyone looked at her in shocked.

No one had anything to say as we just looked at the smiling Neko dragon, until Yui spoke. "Isn't that Illegal?" she asked and Kuroka smiled.

"I believe it or no it Pretty common in Devil society." Vali said as everyone turned to me.

"So your saying that Silver could have a few lovers?" Aria asked as Vali and Kuroka.

"That Right and Dragon society the same, but the male was to fight the female to see who in chance of the relationship." Vali explain as i sighed before asking the best question.

"Why are you girls going on about a Harem with me?" i looked at them all as they looked confused.

"This that your dream?" Yui asked as i shake my head.

"No, not really." the girls looked shocked. "I mean i never thought of a relationship." I was going to say more but the boosted gear triggered by itself.

 **["Silver stop lying to your family."]** Ddraig said as i looked at the gear and then to the girls as Aira spoke.

"Ddraig what are Silver true feeling as he protect that?" I was shocked before Ddraig spoke.

 **["He deeply care for you all."]** The girls smiled. **["Even the White one, he care of and the Black one."]** Vali blushed with her smiled. **["but if you wanted to know if he wants a** **Relationship with you all?"]** Ddraig sighed. **[*sigh* He scared of getting to close people but he love you all deeply and if lades can deal with him short coming he welling to love you all the same."]** Ddraig said as i looked at my peerage who all looked at me shocked.

"Silver this that true?" Ray asked as i looked away embarrass.

"Yeah it is." I said Before Yui and Aria looked at the ground with their hair covering their eyes. "Yui, Aria?" i panic as i take a step forward. "Are you tw-" The two girl jumped at me and the three of us fell to the floor as Yui and Aria hugging me.

"We love you, Silver." The pair said together as i was shocked as the two pulled away with smiles on they faces.

"Yui? Aria?"

"We loved you for a long time, you clueless fool." Yui said as i smiled and Aira nodded.

"Yeah you fool, we been trying to get you to look at us more than friends." Aria said as I sighed and sat up.

"I was this clueless?" i smiled and they nodded. "Wow." **['Boost']** Everyone looked at me as i formed a fist with the boosted gear and punched myself in the face.

"SILVER!?" everyone shouted, but not Jenna who still asleep, i removed my gear as i had a large mark on my face.

"Ok that was the wake up call I needed." I smiled as i looked at my peerage. "im sorry everyone." My voice is a lot more happier than before.

"Wow." Vali said as i looked at her.

"What up?" I asked as she smiled and shake her head.

"You." she pointed at me. "Your personality just did a 180' and now you're a lot all more happy." i smiled at her.

"Well that was before i hearing they my 2 of best friends like me that i had a crush on for the last 4 years." I said with a big grin as the kendo girls blushed and Kuroka laughed as Vali and Ray smiled. As the morning the continued on me and Girl told about the future about us and we decide to can a easy as we have almost endless lifespan as our Dragon DNA make is so we live forever and we do not age after reaching maturity so we just going to see what happens.

As what we going to do with Jenna? Well she wake up after i had to kiss her forehead and a few black flame later, i managed to find somethings about Olivia and Asada and from what Jenna said and Raynare conforming, the two are apart for a rouge angel cell meant to kill both Sona and Rias to get Sirzech to come here, but lucky for us i killed most of the cell and the girl cleaned up the mess and a few others. Jenna was kidnapped as her scared gears are powerful and up until we meet they had to force awaken her for her to use them, but after meeting me she unlocked the her Scared gears and that lead to everything happening now. I make a promise to Jenna to protect her and care for her until the ended of time as her master and friend.

Also i dug up so new info that Jenna was hiding and find her a Ex-idol before the fallen angel cell take her, but I hadn't hold it against her as it a pretty big secret and it can't may problems of us later. I also now Sona again as she already got Jenna a spot in the school even without me asking and leads to now.

"Hello Everyone... I am... Jenna Gasai." Jenna is in the front of the class and everyone was looking at her.

"So pretty."

"She so cute and shy."

Thing like that from the girls and a few boys for the class but the perv for the class had to stand up and shouted.

"OH FREAKING PINK HIAR BEAUTY!?" Matsuda Shouted Scaring my poor Black Dragon princess and his friend had to join too.

"OH She a cute one with a-" He was cut off by Yui who smacked him around the head.

"Would you Stop scaring Jenna?!" she shouted only for Matsuda to try and grab Yui shoulder but Aria grab his hand and flipped him over her shoulder.

"Aww." Matsuda was in pain as Aria had her feet on his chest.

"You try and grab my friend again i will ki-" i have enough of this and stepped in.

"Yui! Aria!" Both girls frozen as my voice was deep and low.

"Yes?" the two girls and everyone in the class slowly turned to face me as i stood up.

"Overpowering someone weaker then you is a dishonour to the family." i looked at the girls as they Bow.

"WE SORRY!" they shouted and I sighed.

"It ok." i looked passed them and looked at the pervs who looked at them pissed.

'We going to get them back.' i hear Matsuda speaking to Motohama who nodded.

'Yes once they see our powers.' i was concerted about them.

I looked at Jenna and smiled as she was scared. "Princess?" she looked at me as i smiled and offered out a hand. "we here for you."

She rushed over and hug me. "Silver, I don't like it here." i hugged her back.

"It ok, You have me and others to look after you." She nodded before Vali grabbed Jenna desk from the other side of the room and place it between me and her and connected the three desk together. me next to the window, Jenna next to me with her hugging my arm, as she close to having a panic attack and Vali Next to Jeena offering her support which Jenna take and with that everything in Class returned to normal and the lessons continued. 'I should speak to Rias?' i looked at Kuroka who looking at me and we both nodded, before using Sages act to make clones for ourselves. Kuroka turned herself into a cat and I just teleported on to the roof. in my grey t-shirt with a plan black zip up hoodie with the Kouh logo on the front of the hoodie over it and a set of blue jeans and black shoes and Kuroka on my shoulder and listening to the wind. "So Kuroka?" i spoke to my cat friend.

"Yes?" she looked at me as I smiled.

"Do you wanted to meet Ria and your sister?" i asked and she nodded. "Ok then." I jumped off the roof and setted off to Rias and the ORC room. It was only a few minutes later we made it to the the club room and find no one was inside. "Ok, So Rias or the other are here?" I said as Kuroka turned into the her human form.

"No one here." i looked at Kuroka who just smiled as me. "We can go to sleep and not care about anything." Kuroka just laid on the sofa as i sighed and sit down on next to her before summoning a book and read. It just a book about a world call Warhammer and all the crazy shit that happens on it. The time just flow passed as it all ready 2pm. "SILVER?!" I looked at my cat friend. "You need to please me." Kuroka said said as i sighed and looked at her. "HAVE A CHILD WITH ME!" I sighed before closing my book.

"Kuroka are you asking me to make a child with me or are you demanding?" i asked as kuroka just crawled over to me and act so sweet.

"Please?" Kuroka looked so cute. "Please Silver?" I sighed and nodded before kuroka smiled and kissing me.

I pushed Kuroka away and she looked at me oddly. "Please calm down." I said as Kuroka was confused. "We can do that once we get home." Kuroka looked at the floor embarrass. "Come over here." I patted to my lap and Kuroka came over and i pulled her head over to my lap and staked her head. "How about we just relax until Shirone and Rias appear." I said as Kuroka nodded and fell to sleep. "Good girl." I said before moving close to Kuroka neck and slowly bit her and leaving a red dragon mark on her neck and smiled. 'I love you Kuroka.' I kissed her forehead before moving myself and placed myself under Kuroka and let her lay on my body and used my wings to hug her and she smiled in her sleep. "Night."

I closed my eye and find myself in side of the boosted gear. "Ok?" I looked around and i find Ddraig looking at me. "Hi Brother?" I said as Ddraig just sighed.

 **["You got some nerve to speak to me like you did."]** I looked at Ddraig oddly. **["i very** **disappointed with you.]** Ddraig pained me a little as Ddraig has away being with me and i looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry Ddraig, but love Vali and I don't care if she the white dragon." I looked at Ddraig who looked more intreated. "She like me in many ways and i know we are meant to be with each other." I said as Ddraig sighed but smiled.

 **["Well then."]** Ddraig come close my face and bump it. **["Don't let the other emperors get into your mind, if you want to live a peaceful life with the white one."]** I nodded and smiled. **[** **"** **Now it time to come out. Elsha."]** I looked at Ddraig side to find a Beautiful as she has long, wavy blonde hair decorated with a head accessory, blue eye and wearing a light purple dress.

"Hello Blood dragon." I looked at the woman in shocked.

"Hello miss Elsha was it?" I asked as she nodded.

"Yes it is, I heard from Ddraig that your a devil yes?" She asked as I nodded. "Well i'm here to talk to you about your ideas and how you can get to your balance breaker." She smiled and I blushed. "Oh how cute."

"Well if the strongest woman of the boost gear is willing to help then i am willing to listing." Elsha giggled. "So do i needed to do first?" i asked as Elsha summoned a mirror and i looked to find my peerage all having lunch in the school yard.

"You have a lot of pretty young girls around you?" She said as i smiled and nodded.

"They my best friends." I said as Elsha nodded before moving her hand and the mirror turned to a bloody battle with dead body all over and i was in shock as the body belong to the girls, Sona peerage, my father and mother and in the hand of a male who covered in blood and standing in the middle of my friends holding a poor young boy with red hair and the person holding him broke the poor child neck and then throw him like a rag doll. I am in shocked as the person who standing, covered in blood and holding a black katana in his hand is me. "What this is?" i asked as Elsha looked at me.

"Your nightmare and what hides in your heart." She said as i looked at Elsha in shocked. "I know you past and how much pain you are in your hiding it from the people around you, but me or Ddraig." I looked at the ground. "So i am offer a way to stop this from happening." I looked at Elsha who smile at me. "Become someone other then the red dragon emperor and protect the people close to your and all ways remember them." I nodded before closing my eyes and my boosted gear formed. "Remember the friends that stood by you." both Aira and Yui appeared in my mind. "Remember the people who cared for you." Raynare and kuroka. "Remember your white dragon and black." Vali and Jeena. "Remember your family." Rias, Sirzech and Grayfia. "And two people who you love." Both Sona and Ravel. "How far are you willing to go for them?" She asked as i lowered my head. "How much are you willing to let go to protect them." I answered her question.

"I willing to give my life." Elsha nodded with a smiled.

"Well then." She closed her eye. **"I, who am about to awaken, Am the Heavenly Dragon who has stolen the principles of domination from God, I laugh at the "infinite", and I grieve at the "dream", I shall become the Red Dragon of Domination, And I shall sink you to the depths of the crimson purgatory!"**

Elsha turned into a large red metal dragon and Roared. "COME ON AND FIGHT ME!" Elsha breathed an large flame at me ad i was forced to back flip.

My right hand glowed as I am in middle air and a voice played in my head. **'I swear to be your friend and** **protect.'** i remember a young boy with red hair speaking to young girl with black hair who placed her hand on his right hand leaving a ∞ on the top and i looked to find the same seal on me. "I remember." I Said before Elsha fired a second fire breath and i take it.

"HE WEAK!" Elsha said as i summoned my Blade of Destruction and slashed the fire in half. "WHAT?!" Elsha and Ddraig are confused and i held the sword in front of me and placed my left hand on the blade and close my eye.

"I, who live on the edge of light fell into darkness now awake the night of the void." My sword creak and break apart and Pure jet black katana with purple vain appeared on my hand as i opened my eye. "HOW COME TO ME Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi!" I shouted as steel Katana also appeared in my left hand i slashed the air before looking at Elsha. "I AM SICK OF PEOPLE PUSHING ME AROUND SO JUST DIE!" I screamed and rushed at Elsha at godlike speed shocked Ddraig just who as I slashed, jumped, slashed and jump to a new area to slash Elsha as she couldn't keep up.

 **["STOP!"]** I was just about to slash Elsha neck. **[** **"SHOUT IT!"]** I nodded.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" A scarlet red armour formed around me and i looked it. (Red vision of the white dragon armour with black and yellow on both gauntlets) "Come at me." I said before Elsha came out from her dragon and returned to normal. "What going on?" I am confused.

"Ddraig you are right." Elsha said as i looked at her. "He completely difference." Elsha held a black box. "Take this and find your own way, blood dragon." i take the box before she disappeared.

"Bother?" I looked at Ddraig looked at my swords.

 **["So you needed the swords that you sealed?"]** I nodded. **["Care to explain?"]**

"I remember something and my body felt more normal after. so i draw them." I find the seal again. I sighed. "But i know that i would only use them in time of needed." i sealed my swords away before Ddraig nodded.

 **["You should head** **back."]** I nodded before closing my eyes and returned home.

 **AND DONE**


End file.
